


Look what we have here

by FallingTrees



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Assistant Darcy Lewis, Baking, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-05-19 16:35:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14877413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingTrees/pseuds/FallingTrees
Summary: When a certain lab assistant starts working in the Avengers Coumpound she unexpectedly gains the interest of one Bucky Barnes. As the ex-assassin slowly learns to adapt, he finds a new way of spending his time. Meanwhile Darcy may or may not have a plan to get close to a certain soldier.





	1. First Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> Please have mercy on me I don't even know what I'm doing.
> 
> This will probably have multiple chapters but Idk yet.
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes and whatnot.. this is unbeta'd
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy anyway :) if you have any suggestions, tips or criticism please tell me so :D but pls be nice :') ♥

Living in the Avengers compound turned out to be much easier than Bucky had anticipated.  
Even though he still struggled with talking to the other members of the team he managed well. He wasn't exactly the social butterfly he used to be back in his time but it was bearable. He had formed a weird kind of friendship with Sam. Each one trying to annoy the other as much as possible. Obviously Sam held the record. But nonetheless Bucky could talk to Sam in a different way than he talked to Steve. He didn't feel like he had to be the Bucky his blond friend had grown up with. It was easier. Less challenging.

But the more time Bucky spent away from the field and next to Steve the easier it got. Sometimes it really felt like he was himself again. He was getting used to the company of most of the members of the team. Even Tony Stark had turned out to be less exhausting than Steve's description had lead him to believe.

Clint was another story.

He annoyed the hell out of Bucky. If it wasn't his constant use of Nerf guns on him, it surely was the fact that he always. stole. something.

Bucky wasn't sure how he did it but he guessed living with Natasha gave the man some extra ideas and tricks.

He was still missing his favorite shirt.

It had been nearly two months since he had moved in and he felt more comfortable each day. But he wouldn't call it home. At least not yet. Something was missing even if he didn't know what it was.

  
Bucky was currently standing in the Common room with Steve next to him. Taking a break from sparring in the gym to get some energy back to their bodies.  
Something they'd done quite often eversince he came to the Compound. It kept their minds occupied as they punched out some frustration on how the world had changed in such a short time (for them at least).  
They were currently discussing Stark's newest inventions that were completely useless in their opinion but somehow had caught the interest of Clint of all people. The billionaire always seemed to be working on something new. Bucky wasn't one to judge though since it was Stark's own way of dealing with traumas.

The sound of the door opening caught their attention making both soldiers pause their conversation. Turning to whoever's presence had just been announced.

Thor walked in with a wide smile, his tiny scientist, who they had been introduced to as Jane Foster the day before on his arm. However it was someone else who caught Bucky’s attention. A young woman with wavy brown hair and a smile on her prominent red lips walked in behind him, a slight bounce in her step as she came to a stop.  
The unknown woman scanned the room, taking everything in with so much enthusiasm that it was almost contagious, before her eyes landed on him. Thor greeted both of them with a small nod. His hand placed on the waist of the small scientist who smiled at them and gave them a soft “Hello.”

The other Brunette walked around the pair to greet Steve and him with a giant smile.  
“God bless America.” were her first words as she gave Steve a quick once-over. Bucky chuckled slightly at the expression which earned him a grin from her. “I already know I’m gonna love this job just by looking at you guys. Thank you for your service.” She made a small salute and then seized them up and down. Her eyes lingering on his much longer than anywhere else.  
“And thank you in the name of all the ladies and gays for those faces.” She said this while swirling her hands in front of them, making Steve chuckle before he outstretched his hand. “Steve Rogers.” And with a nod to Bucky added: “and this is James Barnes.” The ex-assassin gave a small nod. The brunette took his hand with a smile and gave Bucky a small nod. She could probably see that he still had a problem with being touched and avoided any complications gracefully. Which he was grateful for.

“It’s an honor to meet you. I'm Darcy Lewis. Assistant to genius Jane Foster and now VIP resident on this compound. I’m looking forward to working with you. And being neighbors and all since Stark isn’t as bad as some think and actually has something similar enough to a heart to offer even a small assistant like me a room in this…modern palace."

“Do not downplay yourself, Darcy. You are important to Jane’s work just as much as her and you deserve to be treated as an equal.”, Thor’s voice practically boomed and even got Bucky to look away from the fascinating woman he had just been introduced to. But only for a second.  
“Thanks, big guy.”,she smiled at the thunder god before turning back to Steve and Bucky.  
“Nothing guaranteed but in case we become Besties I have brownies and awful movie nights in mind.” She said this with a bright smile and a wink towards Bucky, who in return gave her a small, serious nod.

Which apparently satisfied her much more than anticipated because her grin became even wider, if that was even possible. “See you around.” She practically shouted as her little group of three said their goodbyes and made their way out of the Common room.

Bucky stared at her disappearing figure much longer than necessary which earned him an analyzing look from Steve before the blond gave him a small smirk and a squeeze to his shoulder.

Bucky didn’t think too much about it.

:-:-:

The second time he saw her, she was balancing a bunch of files and a cup in her hand. She hadn't seen him yet which was why he was hesitant to walk towards her. Besides he didn't know what he'd say anyway.

He was about to intervene as she slowly lost her balance but stopped immediately when he saw two other massive hands belonging to none other than Thor wrapping around her coffee and some files.

She gave the thunder god a big smile and Bucky only watched as she slowly made her way to the labs with Thor following her.

He sighed as he turned around to walk back to the apartment floor.

:-:-:

The third time he saw her, he was making his way to the labs with Steve to meet with Tony.  
As they walked by the other labs he noticed her. She was looking at a bunch of files next to Dr. Banner with a small smile on her face.

She was so very close to the man that he was actually quite in awe of her. Usually Banner had been the quiet type, always keeping his distance to other people for a matter of safety.

Most people didn’t approach him too much – just like Bucky – but when they did, the scientist usually backed off rather smoothly.

Bucky didn’t get more than a glance at the odd pair as they walked past.

Fortunately Tony Stark was meeting them halfway and they came to a stop in the middle of the hallway.

“How’s it hanging, Cap? Frosty?”  
“Tony.” Steve replied in a serious tone, which Bucky had come to learn was his usual voice whenever they had to discuss urgent matters.  
The ex-assassin only nodded at the man. His focus somewhere else.

Grateful for his enhanced hearing for once he tried to listen to whatever was going on in the lab next to them.

“Bruce, that’s amazing! Remind me to bake a victory cake for you this weekend!” he made out the little assistant’s voice behind the door.

“Thank you, Darcy.” Banner spoke softly and Bucky could barely make out the words.  
“Did you have any luck with your ‘mission’?”

“You mean ‘Mission: Soft hot Jesus-boy’?”

Bucky furrowed his brows and heard Banner chuckle in response “Yeah that one.”

“Not so much, unfortunately. I haven’t figured out the steps yet. The mission has only officially started a few days ago. We’ve come to the point of full-on pining over him from afar, Brucie. And I can’t have that.”

The ex-assassin scowled. What were they talking about? He could make out the words almost without a problem but the meaning was another story. Feeling slightly more frustrated with every sentence they exchanged.

“I’m sure you’ll find a way, Darcy. You’re an amazing woman with a great set of skills.”  
Darcy laughed at that and Bucky couldn’t help but smile to himself. “Thanks, Brucie. Right back at you. Now, how can I help you?”

“Hey, Barnes! You with us?” Tony's voice snapped, making Bucky focus back on their current conversation. He gave the man a small nod, earning him a slightly frustrated huff.

“Okay, great. Whatever. Let’s just talk about this with the team later, yeah?” Tony suggested as he pressed his hand on the lab door.  
Steve gave him a nod “I’ll make sure to inform the team.”

“Already done, Captain Rogers. The meeting will be held at 9 pm tonight.” FRIDAY’s voice replied from the ceiling. Somethings Bucky was still trying to get used to. He was a man out of time after all.

“Okay then, I’ll see you there, Super-Twins.” Tony said with a smile as he walked into the lab, now shouting into the room to announce his presence.

Bucky and Steve turned around to walk back to the elevator with Steve shaking his head in slight amusement. While walking past the glass wall of the lab, the ex-assassin couldn’t help but glance over once again.

“Tin-Man! I haven’t seen you in a while!” he heard Darcy shouting back at Tony as they approached them and Bucky couldn't help but chuckle at her nickname for the billionaire.

Wasn't that too fitting?

:-:-:-:

Bucky and Sam were in the elevator on their way to the apartment floors after one of their more intense gym sessions when the door opened on the lab floor to reveal a tiny brunette with red lips with a cup in her hand and files in her arm, somehow still managing to furiously type on her phone.

Bucky gasped softly in surprise and he was glad she didn’t look up immediately.  
“Common Room, please.” She said as she walked in.  
“Of course, Darcy.” FRIDAY’s familiar voice chimed in from the ceiling.  
“Thanks, Sis.”  
As Bucky practically stared at the woman in panic, Darcy looked up from her phone with a smile immediately forming on her red lips when she recognized them.  
“Hey boys!” she greeted, her eyes slowly wandering as she took in their sweaty clothes.  
“Evening, Hourglass.” Sam replied with a smirk on his face to which she rolled her eyes in amusement.  
“I told you to stop calling me that.” Sam only grinned, earning him a soft nudge by Darcy’s small fist.

Bucky silently watched the small interaction, hoping he would somehow become invisible.  
Hourglass? Bucky’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion but he couldn't give it another thought as her attention suddenly focused on him making his eyes widen slightly in surprise.

“No greetings from you, Hot-stuff?”  
The ex-assassin only stared at her, eyes wide. Not prepared for her to talk to him directly. Sam coughed as he tried to hold back his laughter, clearly amused by Bucky’s expression.  
The small Brunette however didn’t pay him much attention as she challengingly raised a single brow, still holding eye-contact.  
Bucky felt heat rising up his cheeks and he cleared his throat to speak.  
“My apologies, Ms. Lewis. It’s good to see you.” he said, slightly surprised at how steady his voice sounded.  
Darcy’s eyes widened for a fraction before another smile formed on her lips.

He felt Sam watching both of them as they just stared at each other for a couple of seconds.  
“It’s good to see you too, Mr. Barnes.” She said softly as the elevator came to a stop. “In fact, I hope to see you guys more often.” She slowly moved out and turned around to look at them once more.  
“This” she twirled her hand at them “is definitely a great way to start the weekend after an exhausting day.”  
Sam barked a laugh at that “Right back at you”  
Bucky remained silent but couldn’t help the small smile forming on his face.  
“See you around, Barnes! And Sam I’ll see you tomorrow?”  
The man in question nodded as the door closed and it was just the two of them again.

The ex-assassin slowly turned around to look at his friend in confusion.  
“She’s definitely something else.” Sam muttered with a chuckle, before giving his friend a small once over, trying to read him.  
“Don’t worry, Barnes. We’re just friends. She invited me to a round of paintball as a birthday present last week.” Sam replied to a question Bucky hadn’t asked. (aloud.)  
Bucky cursed himself in silence for being so obvious. He really was out of shape. Skill-wise.

The elevator came to another stop at the apartment floor and they both stepped outside.  
“Y’know, you can just try and talk to her. I’m sure she’d be happy if you did.” Sam spoke softly but in a serious tone as he watched his friend opening the door to his and Steve's apartment. Bucky only glanced at him before entering, which earned him a tired sigh from Sam.

“I know it’s still hard for you to talk to most of us but trust me, just go for it.”

Bucky gave him a small nod, before closing the door.


	2. Pines & Torches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Darcy keep "bumping" into each other one way or another.  
> Of course it's all just a coincidence...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> First of all thank you to everyone who left kudos and thank you for the sweet comments! ♥ They really motivated me so much and really made my day bc I didn't really expect anyone to like this haha
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy this one! (I'm not quite happy with it but I probably never will be anyways so whatever.)
> 
> I wanted to wait till friday but I'm an impatient hoe so here you go ♥

:-:-:  
Bucky found himself heading to the labs (and relaxing in the Common room) more often than the first couple of months of his stay in the Avengers compound.  
Sam would probably accuse him of trying to sneak a few more glances at the petite brunette everyone was teasing him about. But Sam accused him of many things.  
(And Bucky definitely wouldn’t admit to it. Innocent till proven guilty.)  
Sam would actually be surprised if he knew how many excuses and reasons he could find to go to the labs.

The other day Tony had eyed him in suspicion as the ex-assassin had asked him to look over his mechanic arm.

He had never let him touch his arm. Even after the billionaire had practically begged him for a quick check-up a few weeks after his arrival in the Avengers Compound.  
However his plan wasn’t quite perfect for he hadn’t taken into consideration that Darcy wouldn’t be at Dr. Banner’s lab the whole day after all she was mainly Dr. Fosters assistant. And Bucky might’ve been shameless but not shameless (and brave) enough to find a reason to go to Dr. Fosters lab, which was on the other end of the lab floor.  
So it wasn’t until the third time that his plan was fruitful.

 _“I still can’t believe you’re letting me do this.” Tony shook his head as he looked at the scans of Bucky’s arm in front of him._  
_The younger man (or older?)- The (biologically) younger man didn’t pay him much attention however as his eyes were fixed on the windows connecting to Dr. Banner’s lab. His eyes following the movements of the young woman dancing around the scientist as the man scribbled down on his notes._

 _Suddenly the petite assistant turned around to the direction of Tony’s lab. As they locked eyes for a couple of seconds Bucky felt his heartbeat quicken slightly before he forced himself to calm down. Not missing Tony’s glance at him as the readings spiked._  
_If Tony noticed the reason for it, he didn’t mention it. Which was quite out of character for him and the reason why Bucky concluded that the billionaire was in fact oblivious to it._  
_Good._

_He didn’t need another snarky commentator on his miserable lack of a love-life._

_Bucky was actually surprised at how long they were holding eye-contact until she suddenly sent him a smile and waved her hand at him._  
_His eyes widened for a fraction before he dropped his gaze, a small smile forming on his lips._

_He missed the pleased smile Darcy wore for the rest of the day and the smirk on Dr. Banner’s lips as Bucky focused his attention back to Tony’s ramblings._

:-:-:

  
Bucky was heading to the Common room for a Movie night with Clint (Steve was currently away on a mission with Sam and Tony) when Natasha walked past him with a knowing smile on her face. It wasn’t until he reached the end of the floor however that she spoke. “Something’s in the fridge for you, Barnes.” her voice was almost melodic as she said it. Bucky furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as he turned around to ask her what she meant, but the Widow was already out of the hallway.

He shook his head and turned back to the Common room, waiting for the biometric scan to open the door.  
As he walked in he saw that Clint wasn’t there yet, only Rhodey was sitting on the couch, an electronic device on his hand (Bucky didn’t know all of the names yet. And this one was probably one of Stark’s anyway.)

“Hey Barnes.” Rhodey greeted with a wave of his hand, his eyes still focused on the device.

“Hi Rhodes.” Bucky spoke softly but the small smile on Rhodey’s face told him that he hadn’t missed it.  
Technically they were on a first name basis but they had both agreed on just using their last names or nicknames. (However that hadn’t stopped Tony from calling him “white James” on more than one occasion.)

Bucky was kind of hesitant as he walked towards the fridge, reminded of Natasha's sly smile as she had passed him. Though he doubted Natasha would’ve assisted him, another one of Clint's pranks came to mind.  
After a couple of seconds of contemplating he finally opened the fridge only to find a small blue box. A white sticky note with the words _“For Barnes :)”_ attached to it.  
He took it out and placed in on the counter with so much care that it probably looked ridiculous to anyone watching. Rhodey didn't pay him any attention however.

When he opened it slowly he was greeted with giant chocolate cookies filling the box and The box another small note on the inside of the lid. _“Hope you’ll like these.” - HG_

HG? The ex-assassin was more than just confused by the initials, he couldn’t come up with anyone whose name started with them.  
Bucky eyed the cookies in suspicion for what seemed like hours before FRIDAY’s voice shook him out of his thoughts.

“They are safe to eat, Mr. Barnes.” her voice spoke softly and comforting as if not to scare him.  
He nodded - more to himself than the bodiless voice.  
“Can..can you tell me who put it here?” he asked her, still eyeing the cookies but now with less suspicion and more interest.

“I’m sorry, Mr. Barnes. I’m afraid that information is withheld for the time-being.”

“I see.” Bucky took one of the baked goods out of the box and eyed it before he cautiously took a bite.

To say that they were delicious would’ve been an understatement.  
He was about to take a second bite when Clint walked in, 3 bags in one hand and his phone in the other. “I brought Take-out.” he stated enthusiastically, his gaze slowly moving to the cookie in Bucky’s hand.  
The archer walked up to him, dropping the bags on the counter. “Whatcha got there?” he chimed.  
Bucky shrugged. “A box.”  
Clint’s eyes formed into small slits. “From?”

Bucky shrugged his shoulders again, trying to act as unaffected as possible. “HG. I don’t know who it is.”

“HG?” Clint walked around the counter to stand next to Bucky, looking at the small paper the ex-assassin was holding out to him. “Huh.” was all he said before taking a cookie out and taking a bite so fast that Bucky couldn’t have reacted even if he had wanted to.  
“So, you ready for ‘Mission: Impossible’ ? I swear everyone says I look like William Brandt.” he stated while taking out the boxes filled with ridiculous amounts of food.

“No one says that.” Rhodey commented from his position on the couch.

Bucky chuckled at Clint’s incredulous expression as he helped him unpack the boxes.

“Shut your trap, Rhodes!”

:-:-:

“So, I heard you’ve got a secret admirer or something of the sort.”  
Bucky rolled his eyes as Sam walked around the couch to sit next to him. Steve was currently in the shower and Bucky was quite thankful that his friend at least had the decency to ask while the blond wasn’t in the room.  
He could already imagine how excited Steve would’ve been.  
“I don’t think it’s a secret admirer.”  
Sam shoved a handful of popcorn into his mouth: “Then what else would it be?”

The ex-assassin sighed. He hadn’t figured that out as well.  
There had been three more boxes over the past 2 weeks with the same initials. It didn’t make sense to him at all. He barely talked to anyone except for his teammates and maybe their assistants. Not a lot of workers in the Compound got to see him in the past few months he's been here. And he didn’t go out except for missions and the occasional stroll through the city.  
Besides there weren’t a lot of people allowed into the Common Room, especially no one with the initials HG. (Bucky had checked.)  
Which meant that someone else would have to put the boxes in the Common Room for this secret baked goods person. (He refused to call them secret admirer.)  
“I don’t know.”  
“But they’re not a secret admirer?” Sam teased him.  
“The initials don’t make sense to me, so no!” Bucky muttered in frustration.  
“Is it because they don’t make sense or because they’re not the initials of a certain brown haired assistant?”  
The ex-assassin shot him a glare that would’ve made anyone else back off. But this was Sam.  
His friend only sighed and gave a small smile. “What are the initials, then?”  
“HG.”  
“Hm.” Bucky saw something spark in Sam’s eyes but as soon as he noticed it, it was gone. Faking the perfect poker-face.  
If Sam knew something he didn’t tell him.

:-:-:

Bucky smoothly dodged Natasha’s attempted blow to the head and took a shot at her stomach which she evaded gracefully. She wasn’t holding back today. Clearly frustrated at how many blows he had dodged in the past 30 minutes of sparring.  
To be fair, Bucky was also frustrated. But for a different reason.

“Okay, let’s take a break, Barnes. This isn’t working today.”  
Bucky nodded and gave her a small smile.  
He reached out for his water bottle when the door to the gym opened to reveal no other than Thor, followed by a tiny figure with wavy brown hair and a bright smile on her lips. Her small form looking even tinier next to the blond man.  
“Greetings, friends. I brought Lady Darcy with me.” the man announced.  
“Hey guys!”, she smiled into the room, her eyes lingering on Bucky’s for a fraction longer again, just like on their first meeting.  
Sam and Steve waved at her from their sitting position on the floor. (They had taken “a break” for the past 40 minutes.)

Bucky gave her a nod and a small smile. “Hello.” he muttered but she smiled at him no less.

“This is one hell of a view again, I must say. Especially you, Nat. Makes me question everything I’ve known about myself. Probably my favorite room in the whole Compound and this is my first time being here. ”  
To Bucky’s surprise Natasha made her way towards the other woman and gave her a short hug.  
They whispered non-coherent words to each other and Darcy giggled slightly, before she threw her arm around Natasha’s shoulder and walked out with her.

Once again Bucky figured that he knew much less than he thought he knew about the redhead.

:-:-:-:

Bucky and Steve were currently heading towards the main entrance when a certain assistant walked down the hallway. A slight bounce in her step and several files in her arm.

“Hey, Steve. Hi, Barnes.”  
Darcy shot them a smile as she walked past them probably heading towards the labs.  
“Good Morning, Darcy!” Steve shouted at her retreating figure before turning back to Bucky.  
“Barnes?” he asked with a single eyebrow raised.  
The ex-assassin huffed in exasperation and shrugged his shoulders. Steve had already figured out his growing interest in the petite assistant a few weeks ago and was always supporting him, urging Bucky to talk to her.  
“God, Buck. Did you talk to her at all ? I thought you'd at least be on first name basis by now.”

Bucky shot his friend a glare as they walked into the entrance hall.  
“I shouldn't approach her, Steve. Even if I wanted to. I don't think I'm quite stable enough-"

Steve only gave him his typical “stop bullshitting me"-look to which Bucky then added: “Besides I doubt she'd be interested and I'm far from the ladies man I used to be back then.”  
Bucky didn't look at him but he already knew his friend was giving him another analysing look.  
“I'm sure she'd love talking to you and maybe not being a ladies man is exactly what she wants. Just talk to her, buddy.”

:-:-:-:

“I don't know what to do, Brucie! I've said “Hi" to him multiple times now and he's still keeping his distance. My other attempts failed as well. Maybe I should just give up.”

Darcy sighed as she leaned onto the table, watching the scientist scribbling over his notes.

To an outsider it may have looked like he wasn't paying any attention to her and that she was just annoying the hell out of him but in reality Bruce was always listening to her ramblings. These days even more often than in the past.

They'd come to a routine where she'd bring him his lunch and coffee and would start talking to him about whatever was bothering or entertaining her that day. Bruce always said he appreciated it even though she had doubted that at first. Sometimes he even started the conversation by his own. Not seldom did she walk in to him softly muttering under his breath, cursing one of the other lab assistants out.

“Mission: Soft Hot Jesus-boy is going terrible right now.” she said as she bumped her head to the desk.  
She could practically feel Bruce's sympathetic eyes on her and refused to raise her head.  
“Why don't you just make the first step ?” he replied softly to which she slowly looked up to rest her head in her hands.  
“I wish I could. And normally I would've but I don't know if it's the right way to do it. I don't wanna push it.” she smiled bitterly “Besides...I doubt he'd be interested. Or else he would've given some type of signal or something. But whenever I'm even close to him he looks so _uncomfortable_.”  
Bruce gave her a soft smile.  
“I doubt you're the reason for that, Darcy. Maybe he still needs some time to adjust. I mean look at me, apart from you and some members of the team I've still got problems and always look like I want to run away from everything. Which may be true on certain occasion but most oft the time I just might not know how to react. I'm sure you're just interpreting it wrong. Why would he not like you? Everyone likes and adores you.”  
“Aww, Brucie! That statement is so not true but that alone deserves a hug.”

:-:-:  
Bucky felt _uncomfortable_.  
And that was putting it lightly.  
“Do I really have to do this?”  
"You promised!"  
“No...I didn't.”  
“Yeah okay. But you asked me to give your favorite shirt back and I _did_ so now you owe me.”  
“Because you took it from m-"  
“That's not important right now. Now stop moving and let me do my thing!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I know I know! we still didn't get much interaction but I kind of wanted to show the dynamics between the characters and I kept getting ideas but I promise they will get closer soon! Most probably next chapter!  
> No promises tho since I might get other ideas again..
> 
> Tips and criticism is much appreciated! I'm still a newbie to this and to me it feels ridiculous when I proof read but yeah. There's no improvement unless you keep going, right?  
> I'm rambling...I'm sorry!
> 
> See you soon! ♥


	3. Soldier's introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our two idiots are being idiots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the sweet comments and kudos I honestly wouldn't have thought you'd like this haha but thanks for reading!
> 
> Anyways I hope you'll like this >_<

:-:-:

“Okay Janey, today's the day.” Darcy stated enthusiastically as she danced around her friend who was currently taking a break from science-ing and sipping on her tea. She had been smiling from ear to ear ever since arriving at the lab and though it was Friday and the weekend was so close, it wasn’t the reason for her good mood.

“Of what?” Jane asked, raising one perfectly shaped eyebrow as she poured herself another cup of coffee. It was probably her third one today and Darcy reminded herself to try and lower Jane’s caffeine intake slowly. “Step 1 of Mission: Hot Soft Jesus-boy.” she replied matter-of-factly.

The scientist looked up from her cup in slight confusion.

“I thought you were already at Step 3 or 4?”

Darcy huffed as she halted to a stop and shot Jane a glare.

“Yeah but since all of them failed and I refuse to rename the Mission I'm just gonna reboot it and start again.”

The scientist laughed softly before gesturing Darcy to continue with her explanation and the younger woman was happy to do so.  
“Anyways, as you know...I've only used a more soft approach but since that didn't work it's time to bring out the big guns-"

“No low-cut dresses at work, Darcy! The last time you did that Taylor dropped coffee all over her research...and she's not even gay! Imagine how Barnes would react, I mean he's kind of vintage.”

Darcy’s mouth dropped open. “That's not what I meant!”  
(But she surely put that idea into her back-up plans.)

 

“I'm going to the offensive!” she stated, an evil smirk forming on her red lips.

Jane send her a suspicious look. “I'm not sure I like where this is going..”

“Oh don't worry, Janey. This one is practically bulletproof.”

“What's the plan?”

“I'm just gonna walk up to him.” Darcy made a dramatic pause. “And ask him out.”

“Huh.” Jane looked as if she was contemplating. “Simple... but effective.”

 

:-:-:-:

Sam was just about to relax in front of the TV of the Common Room when Tony announced his presence with another one of his songs blasting through the speakers.

 

Other than Sam, Natasha and Clint were present, as well as Rhodey who was currently walking in after Tony.

“So…” the billionaire started after checking out the room, the volume turning down as he spoke. “someone care to explain what exactly is going on between Lewis and Frosty?”

Clint who was currently shoving another donut into his mouth was the first to react. “What do you mean?”

Sam rolled his eyes at the archer and Tony just shot him a disgusted look before speaking again.

“I just saw Lewis running out of Banner’s lab seconds after storming in. And guess who was in the lab?”

“Banner?” Clint deadpanned.

This time it was Tony’s turn to roll his eyes.

“Barnes. I was actually surprised that he was in the lab as well but I've never seen Lewis running away from anyone, especially with such a red face.”

“Oh, honey…” Natasha muttered while shaking her head, slight amusement in her voice.

 

“Did you see Barnes’ reaction ?” Sam asked, now standing in front of Tony, arms crossed and face unreadable.

Tony just huffed in annoyance. “I wish. When I got in he was wearing his usual mask. Though Banner seemed amused.”

The billionaire walked to the counter, pouring two drinks and giving one to Rhodey. “Lewis and Barnes have been shooting looks at each other a lot lately and them not acting on it is actually starting to get on my nerves so I'm here to make it more entertaining for everyone involved.”

Natasha raised a single eyebrow at Tony as she took a cherry from the counter. “What do you have in mind?” she asked nonchalantly before putting the small fruit in her mouth, her eyes analytical.

Tony smirked. “Okay, guys.”  he paused, taking a sip from his drink and glancing at everyone in the room. “I want bets.”

 

:-:-:-:

 

“ABORT MISSION! ABORT MISSION!”

Darcy practically screamed as she stormed into Jane's lab, her eyes wide in panic and the smoothies she had left with still in her hands.

Jane turned in surprise, eyes as wide as Darcy’s and confusion written all over her face.

“What happened? Why are you screaming?”

Darcy sprinted towards her friend and dropped onto the chair next to her.

“Okay, I wanted to start Mission: Hot Soft Jesus-Boy,right ? Well it turns out he's not Jesus-Boy anymore. He's ‘super hot but still soft - I'm not ready for children but for you I'd make an exception - be my boo forever - Soldier-boy’ now.”

The petite scientist blinked.

And then blinked again.

“What ?”

 

Darcy huffed in exasperation as if her rambling would make sense to everyone else but Jane.

“I wanted to see Brucie for a quick talk and an update on the situation and make sure he was alive. You know, the usual. But he wasn't alone. Barnes was with him. And I didn't expect to bump into him there because I mean..duh !? He's never come to the lab before. But that's not the only thing ‘cause when I got there I was- I was attacked, okay !?”

She took a long breath and was glad her friend knew her well enough to wait before she spoke again.

“If he was super hot before he is indescribably hot now. He cut his hair.”

“So?”

“So? I need a moment.” As she said this, Darcy slumped more into the chair, taking small sips from one of the smoothies she had planned on drinking with Bruce before being attacked out of nowhere.

“Aren't you being a little overdramatic ?”

“Maybe. But you should know me by now.”

Jane let out a soft laugh before chucking her tea - yes Darcy had forced her to change her favorite poison to something else for the next three hours - down to get back to her work.

They sat in silence for a couple of minutes, Darcy turning around in her chair as Jane scribbled in her notes and pushed buttons on her calculator.

It wasn't after Darcy got up to get some snacks from the counter across the room that Jane suddenly spoke again.

“Wait a second…” the scientist slowly raised her head from her notes. “did you...run away from him?”

Darcy who was currently resting against the counter next to the coffee machine winced. “Maybe ?”

“Darcy!” Jane exclaimed, even dropping her pen on the table to send her friend a disappointed look. “That poor guy probably thinks you’re scared of him!”

The younger woman winced again and mentally body slammed herself for not even thinking of that. “You really think so? I don’t want him to think that way...I was just surprised to see him there. I even forgot to give Bruce his smoothie.” she muttered, pointing at the drink next to Jane. “Janey, I honestly don’t know what to say to him.” she whined.

  
Her friend sent her a sympathetic look. “You usually don’t have a problem with that.”

  
“Yeah but usually I don’t care…”  
Jane eyed the younger woman who soon started squirming.

“He seems so lonely I don’t want to scare him off…”

“Well screaming when you see him isn’t really the right approach for it.” Jane deadpanned.

Darcy sighed in annoyance: “I didn’t scream. I just stared at him before closing the door again and running back here.. Besides I actually think he’s quite cute...”

“And hot.”

“Yeah that too.. But really what am I supposed to say to him? ‘Hey, I’ve been gushing over you for the past few months and I think you’re hot, wanna date and make out?’”

“Just go with whatever life throws at you. You’re good at reacting at the spot and saying whatever comes to mind. Why not do the same with him?”

:-:-:-:

Bucky didn’t know what to make of it.  
The past few days he had successfully avoided the petite assistant who had constantly been in his mind the months before. Her reaction in the lab with Banner had kind of thrown him off.  
He _really_ didn’t know what to make of it.

When he had talked to Steve about it, the blond had only said encouraging words to him like “Don’t analyse it too much, Buck. She probably just didn’t want to interrupt you guys.”  
  
Yeah sure. She’d looked almost scared after seeing him next to Banner and he had heard her running away after closing the door, this time not so grateful for his advanced hearing abilities. Let’s just say, Bucky hasn’t been in a great mood ever since.

Sure they hadn’t exchanged more than two sentences with each other, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t be gloomy about it if he wanted to. Besides Banner had also been one to encourage him to talk to the small Brunette and he probably would’ve if she hadn’t stormed in with a smile on her face and left just as fast but less with a smile and more with a frown.

 

Bucky was more than glad to find the Common Room empty as he made his way towards the fridge to make a sandwich after his sparring session with Steve. He really wasn’t in the mood for any type of prank Clint would pull on him or the constant teasing he got from Sam.

Usually the latter only commented on his non-existent love life especially ever since he had caught him staring at a certain brunette assistant on more than one occasion. 

He was about to take the  cake out in order to get his hands on the cheese at the back of the fridge when his heightened hearing made out a giggle of the woman he had watched – not so creepily – from afar for the past few months and had been avoiding for the past 3 days..

In his attempt to quickly make a run out of the Common Room – which was her destination as he could tell from her conversation with whoever she was talking to at the moment – he pretty much forgot the plate still in his hand. And as gravity and his luck works the cake fell off the plate on the floor

He quickly huddled over it, trying to put it back on the plate and wiping the crumbs from the floor.

The ex-assassin was now staring at the fridge in panic as he considered what to do next, still hovering on the ground. 

 “Are you really going to put that back into the refrigerator?” 

Bucky froze. The plate with the now smashed cake still in his hand. 

He looked up to see blue eyes looking at him in slight amusement. She was alone, tucking her mobile phone into the pocket of her jeans.

“I wasn’t-“  

“Yeah sure you weren’t gonna go through with it but I saw that look and you definitely considered it.” 

Bucky felt heat rise up in his face as he slowly stood up from his crouch. 

The young woman watched him as he put the plate on the kitchen counter and sighed. 

“I was just-“ he started before letting out an exasperated huff. “I wasn’t even going for the cake..” 

He looked up at her only to see the brunette trying to hold back laughter.

“Sure buddy” she replied, taking a few steps towards him.

He was surprised at the way she talked to him. He would’ve thought that she’d leave as soon as she saw him. A few months ago he probably would’ve backed away from her quickly but he had gotten used to closer proximity with people. And he most definitely wouldn’t mind her being a little closer to him than most. The weeks of desperate attempts at talking to her only to hide quickly whenever she was even close to walk in his direction had really taken their toll on him.The compound wasn't as big as you'd think. And the short meeting in Banner’s lab had definitely not helped him with his confidence.

She walked right next to him, sliding the plate to her side.

“You know I’m usually not the petty type” she said, looking up at him. Blue meeting blue. And Bucky felt his breath hitch in his throat.

“but that was my cake.” She raised a single eyebrow but he could still see the amusement in her eyes. 

“I’m sorry.” He practically whispered, finally taking a step back from her in a casual manner so she wouldn’t think he was avoiding her or running away. (Even if that was exactly what he had been doing since the “incident”.).

Luckily she didn’t seem to notice. 

“I’m afraid a simple sorry won’t cut it, buddy.”, she looked back at the cake and Bucky released the breath he was holding before her eyes returned back to him.

“I think you owe me, soldier.” 

 _Was she teasing him?_  

Bucky’s heartbeat quickened as he gulped, trying to find words.

Where was the old Bucky Barnes when you needed him. 

“..okay.” was all he could manage to say. 

She burst out in laughter and it was probably the most beautiful thing he'd ever heard. 

He couldn't help but send her a bashful look. 

She stopped laughing but still sent him a warm smile as she took the plate and dumped the cake in the trash bin. Bucky winced. 

“You can apologize for it by helping me make a new one.” Darcy suggested as she walked back to him and put the plate in the dishwasher. 

“I can't bake.” he stated simply. Iit was the truth, although he'd probably even go ice-skating if it meant that he could spend time with her. 

It seemed like Darcy wasn't even listening to what he said as she took out different bowls and ingredients to place them on the kitchen counter. 

Bucky watched her silently. “Everyone can bake. I'll instruct you and you just help me with what comes easy to you. Deal ?” she stretched out her left hand and Bucky stared at it. Hesitantly. 

He clenched his metal hand into a fist.

Bucky didn't see how her eyes flicked to his hand for a millisecond before she formed her hand into a fist, giving him an out. 

“I don't know if you guys used to do this in vintage times but this..” she took his flesh hand in hers, forming it into a fist as well and dragging it to her own to bump them together. “...is better than any handshake anyway. So Deal.” she said as she bumped their fists again and smiled up at him brightly. 

He gave her a small smile and nodded. Trying not to think too much about the way her fingers softly touched his arm. 

She let go of his arm and he caught himself yearning for her warm touch. 

Darcy clapped her hands enthusiastically: “Let's get to it!” 

:-:-:-:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not happy with this chapter at all.. it's pretty short I'm sorry and I always feel like I write everyone so out of character but oh well..if I manage to change some things I'll come back to do it and inform you on the next chapter :)
> 
> Fun fact: I only started writing this fic with the sentence “Are you really going to put that back into the refrigerator?” in my head..I don't even know how I got here haha
> 
> Tipps and Criticism are always appreciated! I'm still so new to this so if you can help me improve I'm always thankful!


	4. Peace offerings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Darcy in the kitchen ♥

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you'll like this one :) Thank you so much for all the sweet comments and omg over 150 kudos???? the fudge!  
> I'll try and reply to some of the comments but I always miss the time to do it but pls know that I read all of them and they always make my day thank you so much ♥
> 
> It's late for me now and I'll probably regret updating this by tomorrow but god bless the edit button.
> 
> I just really wanted to put it out today since I've been updating every monday and friday and kinda wanna keep it up lmao
> 
> Enjoy ♥

:-:-:-:

They spent almost three hours in the kitchen area of the Common room. Darcy cracked eggs, working around Bucky while he was tasked with mixing the dough as she added ingredient after ingredient. 

Now and then someone came in, pausing in whatever they were doing as they took in the odd pair. 

Natasha stayed the longest, she had seated herself in front of the TV seemingly watching a sitcom. Of course Bucky knew that her attention was completely on them but Darcy didn't seem to notice or just didn't mind so he chose to ignore it as well. Just enjoying his current activity with her. 

Sam had walked in and out a couple of times. Giving Bucky a knowing look as he poured himself a glass of orange juice but other than that keeping his mouth shut. 

Bucky was glad that neither Steve nor Stark walked in during their baking session. 

Steve would probably confront him in their shared apartment afterwards wanting to know everything and if Stark saw him, apron and all he probably wouldn't hear the end of it. 

And yes he was wearing an apron. Just like Darcy. She had insisted that it was _essential_ for a good baking session or else “the cake would taste horribly bad" as she had put it. 

Bucky suspected she just really wanted to see him in an apron since her reasoning was utter bullshit and she had presented it as such with a wide grin but he didn't mind. 

Not when her eyes flashed with amusement and joy when she looked at him.

:-:-:-:

“I like your new haircut.” Darcy said so softly that she wasn't sure he had heard it until she felt Bucky stiffening beside her. She gave him a side glance as she sorted the dirty baking supplies into the dishwasher. “It suits you.”

When she looked up at him she saw his brow furrow slightly and she gave him a warm smile.

“Thank you.” he muttered, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

“Just facts.” she grinned at him. “I'm sorry for the sitch in Brucie’s..I realize it must've come off differently. I hope you didn't think I was scared of you. I was just surprised to see you there and kind of...panicked?”

Darcy tried to make eye-contact but as soon as she did the ex-assassin dropped his gaze and cleared his throat before speaking.

“Why did you panic?”

He looked up at her again and it took everything in Darcy to not hug him in a blanket and never let him go. The clear confusion in his eyes making her heart ache. But she also saw a slight glint of curiosity and...hope ?

“I didn't panic because I was scared that it was you I just- urgh.” she huffed in exasperation and Bucky watched her silently, waiting for her to elaborate.

“I can’t really explain it but it’s not your fault, okay? At least not really. You did nothing wrong, okay?”

Bucky gave her a questioning look but she evaded his eyes.

“Well look at our baby.” She clapped her hands,quickly trying to change the topic and looked at the finished cake.

 

“We're a good Team, Barnes.” she sighed and gave him a smile. Lifting a fist. 

He chuckled and bumped his own fist (flesh hand of course) with hers.  
“You can call me Bucky...or James.”, he said with a smile.  
Darcy’s eyes brightened at his offer and she smiled at him. “Okay! Then it’s Darcy for you as well. I mean we bonded.” 

She took her apron off and Bucky followed her example. Handing it to her when she outstretched her arm to put them away.

They looked at the cake again. 

“And now?” Bucky asked, unsure of what came next. 

“We have to hide it from Bruce till tomorrow.” During their baking session she had explained to him that it was a celebration cake for one of the scientist’s breakthroughs a few weeks ago.

Of course Darcy wasn’t aware that the ex-assassin had heard that exact conversation while eavesdropping on her.

She turned to him with a bright smile on her face. “Will you be able to give it to him with me tomorrow?” she asked, hoping he’d say yes even though she tried to seem casual about it.

Bucky furrowed his eyebrows while contemplating - a look she had already gotten used to seeing and found kind of adorable- before he spoke softly: “I’m gonna be on a mission with Steve and Nat. I’ve started going out on the field again a few weeks ago.”

“Oh.” Darcy breathed and Bucky’s eyes dropped to her lips before quickly returning to her eyes.

“I’m sorry.” he said softly, his eyes actually looking apologetic.

“Oh no no, it’s fine! Don’t worry. That’s good, that’s great! I’m glad you’re active.” Darcy started as she frantically waved her hands and tried her best not to sound disappointed and she was pretty sure she failed miserably but still hoped Bucky wouldn’t catch on.”Well, I mean I wish you didn’t have to do that because you know fighting and all that but I’m glad that you’re going out with the others. Team-bonding and everything. I’m rambling. What I’m trying to say is, it’s-”

“good.” Bucky finished for her.

“Yeah.” she said softly. Darcy realized she kept staring at him and mentally slapped herself before slightly turning away from him to look at the cake again. “Uh, let’s just put this in the fridge and I’ll give it to Brucie tomorrow. Don’t worry I won’t take all the fame I’ll tell him you were my partner in crime.” she winked at him.

:-:-:-:

 

“God, Darcy! It’s been hours, didn’t you say you just wanted to get some snacks from the Common Room?” Jane whined when Darcy stepped back into the lab at four pm, then looked down at the empty hands of her friend. “You didn’t even bring snacks.”

Darcy laughed at Jane’s disappointed expression. The scientist usually snacked on something while doing her work, so much that Darcy had even started preparing vegetables now and then to keep Jane from excessively eating all those sugary goods. She had told Jane it was for her own good but of course both of them knew that Darcy only wanted to keep the sweets for herself.

_(“You keep eating my favorite ones!” “Darcy, I’m just randomly eating all of them, I’m not that picky.” “That’s even worse!”)_

“I’m sorry, Janey. You can cut it off my salary. Or let me work over-time. Which we always do by the way.”

Jane huffed in annoyance. “You’re avoiding the subject at hand, Darcy. Where were you?”  
  
Darcy walked towards her friend with a slight bounce in her step before throwing an arm around her shoulder. “Let’s just say that ‘Mission: Hot Soft Soldier-Boy’ is finally going well.”  
The astrophysicist raised her eyebrows in surprise before lowering one of them to send her friend a teasing look. “So you did change the name now, huh?”

Darcy rolled her eyes at her friend and removed her arm from the other woman. “You’re such a bitch.”  
Jane only chuckled as she went to the coffee machine to pour herself another cup of the black liquid.

“Okay, so what happened? Did you two stare at each other naked for the past three hours?”  
This time Darcy didn’t roll her eyes but instead started laughing. “I wish! No, that’s for Phase 6. Well Phase 6 involves less staring and more touching, but staring will definitely be a part of it.”

“Eww.”

“You asked for it. Anyways, we bonded.” Darcy stated, putting imaginary sunglasses on while leaning back on the table opposite from Jane.

“How?”

“We made a cake.”

“That sounds way too sexual in my head right now.” Jane commented while raising her cup to her lips.  
“Because your mind is dirty. I’m slowly starting to think you absorbed a part of myself. I think we should hangout less.”  
“You work for me.” the astrophysicist deadpanned after taking a few sips.  
“I can change that. I’m pretty sure Brucie would take me full time without a second thought.” Darcy shot Jane a daring look. “Don’t say anything.”

Her friend raised her hands in defense. “This time it was your mind, not mine.”

The younger woman huffed before smiling slightly. “Anyways. It’s going well and that’s all you need to know for now.”  
  
:-:-:-:

“God, they’re so slow.” Clint huffed in annoyance.

“You were just stupid to place your bet so short.” Natasha commented as she sat down on the couch and layed her legs on Clints lap.  
They were currently sitting in the Common Room of the building, every member of the team except for Steve and Bucky was present.

“I just really want to drag Cap into this. Really wanna know what he’d think about all this.” Tony said with a smirk on his face.

“Pretty sure he’d jump right in. He’s more excited about this than all of us combined.” Sam replied from his seat on the Ottoman.

Rhodey chuckled slightly as he took a sip from his glass. “Gotta ask him to join after the mission.”

“Anyways, what I’m really interested in is: Why the hell was Barnes in you lab?” Tony inquired as he turned to Bruce who was comfortably slurping on the smoothie Darcy had given him. She had practically shoved it in his face when he had peeked into Jane Foster’s lab to say his goodbyes before coming to the Common Room.

The man in question only shrugged his shoulders to which Tony squinted his eyes in suspicion but said no more. He knew Banner wouldn’t crush under his requests, even if he annoyed the hell out of him for it.

“Okay, okay. Whatever. Any news on Barnes’ secret admirer?” he asked into the round instead.

Sam and Natasha shared a knowing look before putting on their best poker-faces.

The billionaire huffed in annoyance. “You’re no fun, guys.”  
  
Wanda who had been silent for the entire time of the ongoing conversation spoke softly. “Secret Admirer?”

“Someone has been sending Mr. Barnes boxes filled with baked goods for quite a while now. Usually under the initials H.G.” Vision explained to her.

“I see.” the brunette said before glancing at the only other woman in the room, who gave her a knowing smirk in return.

:-:-:-:

 

Darcy was feeling...well.

The day had started nicely, she’d woken up without a problem (which really meant something since she’s never been a morning person) and had even been able to prepare coffee and tidy the lab before Jane had even set foot in it. Her friend had actually examined her to make sure she was the real Darcy.

Even FRIDAY had been involved and asked to confirm that Darcy was in fact Darcy.

It had been pretty early so Darcy had excused her friend’s confusion to the lack of caffeine in her body.

The day had been quite normal. Taylor had peeked in around noon with a box of donuts that now was half empty and sitting on the table next to the coffee machine.  
Jane had suggested to bring it up to the Common Room for the others to enjoy but Darcy refused to give any of her sugary goods and sins to Clint Barton.

_(“Fight me, Jane!” “Darcy, calm down it was only a suggestion.” “We will not have it!”)_

It was around four pm when Darcy decided to finally bring the celebration cake to Banner’s lab.  
She had checked up on him - just peeking her head in shouting a few words and leaving quickly _“Bruce, you good?” “I’m good.”)_ \- but hadn’t really set foot into the lab, not wanting to annoy the scientist. There was plenty of time for that after bringing the cake.

  
Darcy was currently balancing the cake on both of her hands, mentally thanking Tony for inventing FRIDAY as the AI opened every single door for her without even having to speak.

“Hey Hourglass!” Darcy smiled at Sam’s nickname for her but quickly put on her poker-face when he was close enough to see her expression.  
“What did I tell you about the nickname, Sam?” she asked fake taunting him.

“That you love it?” he gave her a giant grin as she rolled her eyes. They were standing at the hallway in front of the elevator and Darcy once again thanked FRIDAY for being the friend that she was as the AI opened the door.

“Can I help with that?”

“Nah, we good. I think handing it over is a bigger risk than me holding it. Besides it’s not that big and I’m almost there.” Darcy replied with a soft smile at him. Sam had always been very helpful and kind towards her and the occasional teasing had just been the cherry on top for their friendship to bloom.

“Is it for Banner?” Sam asked as they stepped into the elevator.  
Darcy nodded. “How did you know?”

“I figured.” Sam studied her for a few seconds before smirking at her in his usual manner. “Besides someone told me as well.”

“Huh.” was all that came out of Darcy’s mouth. She figured that Bucky talked to Sam but she hadn’t been sure to which extent since she hadn’t really seen the depth of their friendship. Granted she hadn’t seen much of Barnes, since it had seemed like he had avoided her for quite some time. But maybe it hadn’t just been her, but people in general.

Darcy put her thoughts to the side when Sam spoke again.

“Will we get anything from that cake as well?”

She grinned at him.  
“That’s Bruce’s decision.”

:-:-:-:

“I come with a peace offering!” Darcy practically shouted as she entered the room. It even made Bruce jump slightly in surprise.

“We’re not at war, Darcy?” the scientist commented in confusion.

“Let me live, Brucie. I just wanted to say something dramatic.” the young woman said as she placed her “peace offering” on the table in front of him. “Happy Science-ing, Bruce!”

The scientist chuckled as he took in the cake before he looked up at the woman presenting it.  
“You really mean what you say, huh?”  
Darcy nodded at him and they smiled at each other before she walked back to the counter to get the plates as well as two forks and a knife.

“You should know me by now.” she replied with a grin, offering him the knife.

He held right hand up as he searched for his phone in his jacket.  
“Let me just take a picture real quick.” he said and saw how her eyes lit up in excitement.

 

When they finally digged into the cake, they were seated comfortable at the table in the middle of the room. Darcy was softly turning in her chair as she took her first bite.

Bruce complimented her on her baking skills as he swallowed his first bite.  
“Bucky helped.” she said melodically. “It wasn’t me alone.”

The scientist nodded at this. He had already concluded that when he had thought about the little meeting with the avengers last evening. “I see.” he said with a smile. “I’ll make sure to thank him when he’s back. Speaking of Barnes; how is your mission going?”

Darcy’s eyes lit up when he opened the subject for her, it was his way of showing that he was genuinely interested in the things she told him. And Bruce really was. He enjoyed his time with her.  
She had treated him normally from the first day on. At first her close proximity to him had shocked him but he had soon gotten used to it and had actually been thankful for the way she had treated him.  
Though she was a very good talker, she had turned out to be just as good at listening to whatever he had to say. And even though his field of work wasn’t really what she was into she always showed genuine interest and tried to understand what he was talking about. Of course she cracked a joke here and then but that was exactly what he liked about her.

“Oh, Brucie! I haven’t been able to update you in awhile. Do you have time?”  
The scientist nodded at her as he took another bite.  
“Okay I’ll try to keep it short but the mission has been renamed. It is now ‘Mission: Take me now! Soft hot Soldier-boy’”  
Bruce choked as he tried to hold back his laughter and Darcy gently hit him on the back.  
“Remember when I peeked in and he was inside? By the way you still need to tell me why exactly he was here but that’s for another time. Anyways, I was so surprised to see him with _that_ haircut. I actually still haven’t recovered completely but yeah. I am a changed woman."

 

:-:-:-:

Bucky was glad that he was on a mission. Even though he was slightly regretting not being able to present the cake to the kind scientist.

He had to admit. He was pretty proud of the result. Sure Darcy had done most of it but she insisted that she couldn't have done it without him. 

_(“Besides cleaning is also essential for our creative minds to function properly and you did a wonderful job.”)_

But mainly because he would've been able to spend a little more time with the bright assistant who was occupying his mind more than he'd like to admit. Especially since their baking session two days ago.

Steve and him were currently waiting for Natasha to return to them at their planned rendezvous. So far the mission had been a success but the last steps were always the riskiest and most nerve-wrecking. Bucky was just glad he hadn't been forced to kill anyone, he usually just incapacitated them, scared he might lose control otherwise. Steve assured him that he was more in control than Bucky thought and that the “Asset" wasn't part of him anymore. But of course Steve wouldn't argue with his no-kill policy.

Natasha might've been a little different about thar but that was why he didn't really talk to her about it. At least not that often. He was sure there'd come a moment where he eventually would be forced to take someone down in a different way.

But he didn't like thinking about it.

“You okay, Buck?” he heard Steve checking on him quietly.

Bucky’s eyes snapped up at him and he nodded at his friend with a small smile.

“I heard you got a little closer to a certain assistant the other day.”

Bucky huffed and rolled his eyes before checking the perimeter again. They were currently seated at a cafe with their backs to each other, it was quite a popular place so it wasn't hard for them to blend in.

“I don't think it's the time for that, Steve.” he almost hissed at his friend.

“Well for you it's never the time for that so I thought my chances were best here.”

Bucky heard the slight amusement in the other man's voice.

“Cause I can't run away, punk?”

Steve didn't reply but he saw the blond man shrugging his shoulders from the corner of his eye.

“So?” Steve asked when Bucky didn't answer.

“I spent a little bit of time with her.”

“A little bit? I heard it was more like a couple of hours.”

“Why are you even asking me if you know it so much better?” Bucky snapped jokingly.

“Yeah okay sorry. So what did you do ?”

“We baked.” Bucky shifted in his seat as he casually let his eyes wander around the little store while taking a sip from his cup.

“You baked ?” Steve definitely sounded surprised and Bucky couldn't blame him. Cooking might've been something he could see Bucky do, as he had occasionally prepared something for them back in the day. But baking ? Had never really been an option.

“Yeah. It kinda happened. I dropped her cake in the Common Room.”

Bucky heard his friend chuckle behind him and couldn't help but smile.

“So she forced you to help make up for it ? Sounds like her. Was she mad?”

Bucky was aware that his growing smile might be a little suspicious and faked a cough to cover his mouth.

“Less forced and more suggested. And no she was not. Luckily.”

“If you teenagers are done talking about your love lives I'd suggest we leave.” came Natasha’s voice in the com-link.

:-:-:-:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys aren't too disappointed haha
> 
> unbeta'd as usual
> 
> see you soon ♥ hopefully on friday


	5. PopTarts & First Names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit more interaction between our idiots and something that's gonna get the snowball rolling.
> 
>  
> 
> I'm so bad at summaries and Chapter titles lmao

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's already Saturday...sorry about that ^^
> 
> I've decided to only update on weekends so from friday-sunday bc I feel like otherwise the chapters will be worse bc I feel pressured to make something twice a week
> 
> but if I have a more productive week I'll try to update more than one chapter ♥
> 
> Thank you for reading ♥

“‘Ehh’ is not an acceptable answer.” Darcy took a few steps back from Tony who was currently working on one of his new inventions.

When had been the last time she had visited him in the lab? She didn't really know but it had at least been two weeks. Which was pretty long for her considering she had checked up on him almost daily since working for him - well technically Jane but he was the one funding them, so.

She had made up for it with a jar filled with freshly made cookies and two cups of his favorite coffee from outside the compound.

“Yes, it is.” the billionaire replied matter-of-factly.

“Not when my question was ‘Is this going to explode?’"

  
Tony turned around to face the petite assistant who was currently looking at him with raised eyebrows. He smirked slightly and she huffed in response at his casual reaction to her slightly concerned face. “Don't wet your pants, Lewis. I won't blow you to pieces. I'm glad you're here by the way.”

He eyed her confused expression as he wiped his hands with the small towel Dum-E was handing out to him.

Darcy gave him a questioning look. “And why is that?”

The billionaire chuckled slightly at her suspicion. “Well as you probably know, Cap’s birthday is coming up next month.”

The brunette took a few steps back into the center of the lab to drop down on the small ottoman, looking up at the older man as he sat down on the chair in front of her, still wiping his fingers clean. “You have my attention.”

“Glad to hear that. Anyways I know you've probably already planned a huge-ass cake in red, white and blue?” he paused for a few seconds as she nodded and grinned at him. “Great! I know Grandpa isn't the biggest fan of huge parties but I think if you help with organising he'd be less vocal about it and actually try and relax a bit. He's gotten better at it, I admit. Especially since Barnes is with us. But I thought you might wanna earn a few extra coins since I figured that's something you're good at.”

During Tony’s little speech Darcy’s grin had only widened even more and her eyes glinted with anticipation. Her mind was already occupied with planning everything.

“I'll do it for free, Tin-man. I just need to know how much money you're willing to offer as budget. And how big you want it. I definitely don't have the money to plan anything as huge as your usual parties with  _ my _ paycheck.”

The billionaire only smiled at her before he spoke to the ceiling, not breaking eye-contact as he did. When he asked FRIDAY to give her full clearance on event management, the young woman’s eyes widened in surprise. She definitely hadn’t expected that.

Was he really giving her a no-limit budget? This was going to be good. She blinked a few times as the man in front of her only stared back with a wide grin.

“You will see me a lot more often the next few weeks, Stark.” her voice made it sound like a punishment. Shaking his head in amusement the billionaire sent her a challenging look. “I'm counting on it, Lewis. Now go back to Banner; he's already looking at me as if I snatched away his favorite toy.”

At his words Darcy quickly turned around, following his eyes to the windows that connected to Banner’s lab.

The scientist on the other side of the glass was looking down at his notes but raised one of his hands to send the other man a middle finger.

“Man, I love that guy.” Tony huffed in response, amusement clear in his voice as Darcy laughed at his expression.

 

:-:-:-:-:

 

This was too stressful.  _ Way  _ too stressful.

“How much time do I have ?” Darcy’s voice was pressed as she quickly walked through the corridor. FRIDAY - bless her artificial heart - opened the elevator doors as soon as she reached it.

“Not much.”

Huffing in annoyance and slight amusement at the response, Darcy entered the small metal cage. “Very specific, sis. To the ground floor please. Can you slow down the other elevators? I don't want to cause any suspicions, they're not supposed to see me anywhere near this place, right now.”

As the elevator moved, Darcy adjusted her shirt and combed her fingers through her hair in order to calm herself.

“Where is he right now?”

“They're currently entering the building as we speak. Most probably heading towards the elevators as it seems.”

Darcy cursed under her breath before speaking again: “Okay, I can use this for my advantage, actually. Can you tell Jane I'm heading out to get some snacks and more coffee for her?”

There was silence as the elevator came to a stop.

“Done. She also asked for some PopTarts if they're available.”

 

“Got it.”

As soon as the elevator doors opened she rushed out.

 

:-:-:-:

 

Bucky had only entered the compound behind Steve and Natasha a few seconds ago when he saw a familiar small figure with long brown hair practically shooting out of the elevator and towards their direction.

It took him a few seconds to realize that it was Darcy, her red lips formed into a thin line and her focus on the entrance door behind him.

Steve who was walking a few steps in front of him slowed down when her eyes darted to their group of three.

His blond friend greeted the small woman as she came closer.

“Hey! Can't talk, gotta get something for Jane. See you later!” the petite brunette passed them in a rush. They turned around slightly at her retreating figure. Before exiting the building she turned around practically yelling at them across the hallway, making a few heads turn. “Looking good, Barnes!” a small pause before she added “You too, Cap. And Nat you're gorgeous and you know it! Take a break, guys. You deserve it. See you later!”

Steve chuckled quietly and the redhead shook her head in amusement when the other woman finally made her way outside.

Bucky only furrowed his brows in deep thought. Hadn't he offered her to call him by his first name a few days ago? Did her not using it mean something? Maybe she didn't want to be closer to him than necessary and had decided to keep more distance while he was away. But maybe she just forgot? Bucky didn't get more time to think about it when he heard Steve's voice again. “Hey, you okay?”

“Uh, yeah. Yeah, sorry.” he turned back to his two teammates who exchanged a quick look before smiling at him.

 

Entering the elevator Steve asked for the apartment floors as their destination.

A few seconds after the lift started moving the AI spoke. “Mr. Barnes, I'd like to inform you that another box is waiting for you in the Common Room.”

Steve's brows practically disappeared into his hairline and Natasha gave another one of her knowing smirks but as always didn't say a word.

“Common Room, please.” Bucky muttered.

The elevator came to a stop and he walked out.

“I'll be at the apartment. Take all the time you need.” Steve said softly before adding “I'll take the longest shower of my life.”

Bucky only shook his head with a smile when the door closed.

 

When he entered the Common Room he was surprised to see three of the team members inside.

Clint was seated next to Vision, seemingly trying to explain to him how his technological game functioned.

A few weeks ago he had tried it with Bucky but the ex-assassin had ended up crushing one of the controllers with his left hand.  _ (“You know what, let's just do this on another day.”) _ Back then Clint had annoyed the hell out of him since the archer hadn’t been the best at explaining it to him. And after looking at the crushed device Bucky hadn't really been an option for him anymore.

 

Sam stood behind the couch watching the other two men as Clint explained the mechanics in depth. Bucky smiled when his friend turned around as he walked towards the counter. Sam followed him, a teasing smile on his face.

“Another box, huh?”

“Yeah, I don't know what to make of it.”

“Well, it's a secret admirer.”

The ex-assassin rolled his eyes in annoyance. Something he did quite frequently when spending time with the other man. Or when Clint was around.

“If so, I'm not interested.” He started opening the ribbon carefully..

“How would you know?” Sam asked, face teasing but his voice curious.

“I don't know them.”

“So?”

“I'm not interested.”

Leaning against the counter with the side of his hip, Sam sighed dramatically.

“I don't think that's your reason. I'm pretty sure this still has something to do with a certain assistant.”

“So?” Bucky returned his question which caught the other man by surprise. If his raised eyebrows were any indication. Sam stayed silent and Bucky opened the box.

Inside was a book and a paper with another smaller box. Gently taking the book out he read the title. “Harry Potter and the Philosopher's stone? Is this a children's book ?”

Sam only chuckled but other than that kept his mouth shut.

Bucky looked at the piece of paper attached to the smaller box.

_ “I  _ _ really _ _ like your new haircut. This book is a classic these days. I thought you might want to catch up on things, if you haven't yet. Also I hope you'll like these.” - HG _

He opened the smaller box to reveal 3 cupcakes with fiery red frosting.

“Man, you really gotta find out who this is.” Sam smirk as he took out one of the cupcakes.

Bucky didn’t mind, he also knew that he wouldn't touch the book anytime soon. Why would he want to know who this person was? Sure he or she had been really kind to him for sending all these baked goods but really. Why would he want to get to know them when there was already someone else on his mind. Someone he had hoped would be the one who had sent him the first box. But as soon as he had checked the initials the first time he had been disappointed.

 

“Why are you so good at this?” Clint suddenly yelled making them turn their attention to the odd pair on the couch.

“Do I need to remind you that I am of artificial intelligence and practically made out of technology, Mr. Barton?”

“Then why didn't you tell me, you knew how this worked?”

“I didn't want to interrupt seeing as you were quite happy to explain it to me.” Vision explained calmly, though he sounded slightly amused by Clint’s reaction.

“Artificials.” the archer muttered under his breath.

:-:-:-:

Darcy tapped on her phone, texting Jane she'd be on her way in a few minutes.

Definitely hadn't thought that one through. In her panic she had left without her bag and therefore without her purse. Had been quite lucky with the few bucks she had found in the pockets of her jeans.

She was waiting in queue of a small convenience store since a box of PopTarts and a bag of chips had been all she was able to afford.

At least he hadn't been suspicious, right?

With Steve's birthday party coming up she'd also have to be more careful for the next couple of weeks.

As she paid for her small purchase her mind wandered to a certain brown haired soldier.

He had furrowed his brows at her again only that she hadn't been able to tell what the reason was this time.

Maybe that comment had been too much?

Darcy shook her head softly when she stepped out of the little shop, a small plastic bag in her left hand.

_ He would’ve reacted differently if he hadn’t liked it. _

 

_ Right? _

She’d have to ask Jane or Natasha when she got back.

  
After a long bus ride and a few minutes of walking she finally made her way back to the compound. Immediately heading to Jane’s lab, waving as she passed Bruce and Tony in their working space.

 

“Oh, Darcy! I'm glad you're here. I just got a call from London. There's this huge astrophysics research programme coming in a few days and I completely forgot I had been invited. So I'll have to leave by tomorrow afternoon. You can finish work early today or help out in the other labs if you want. You don't have to though. Or you can help me with packing. Also Thor said he'll be back in two days and he said something about hair night. I have no idea what that's supposed to mean but he said you'd know.”

 

Darcy stared at her friend for a few seconds as the little scientist ran around, trying to clean up the mess that was her workplace. Sitting down on one of the chairs she threw the plastic bag on the table.

“Okay, sure. That sounds great!”

It had been a while since she had done something with the thunder god so she was actually looking forward to it.

“You'll be back till “Mission: Goldie deserves to party" starts, right?”

“I don't even want to know when you came up with that name but yes, I will be back by then. I'm only gone for two weeks.”

Darcy nodded with a smile as she shoved Jane out of the lab.

:-:-:-:

The whole night had been a mess and Darcy had barely fallen asleep when her alarm made her jump out of the bed again.

She spent the next few hours helping Jane to the airport and making sure her friend was on the right plane. The little scientist gave her a long hug before she went through the security check, waving her a last goodbye until she was out of sight.

Darcy then decided to go for a short shopping trip to the next grocery store, packing almost every snack she set her eyes on. She excused her not so small purchase with Thor’s arrival since the demi-god was known for having a big stomach and an even bigger appetite.

When she finally arrived back at the Compound Darcy immediately headed to the Common Room, planning to leave the snacks inside and offering it to the other members of the team as well. And maybe bumping into a certain soldier. By coincidence. FRIDAY had informed him of his current location. Not that Darcy has asked. After all it was all a coincidence.

 

She also wanted to personally offer him something from her little shopping trip.

 

As soon as she heard Sam's voice she started smiling. As the door closed behind her she peeked around the corner to reveal four members of the team. Rhodey and Clint were sitting on the couch, Sam was standing in front of the tv screen currently in the middle of telling a story as it seemed. Bucky was comfortably sitting on the small ottoman next to the couch. Their four heads spun around when she announced herself with a little giggle as a reaction to Sam's exaggerated hand moves.

Her eyes immediately wandered to Bucky who smiled at her and it practically made her melt into a little puddle inside. She smiled back at him, pleased at the fact that he wasn't breaking eye-contact.

“Hey Hourglass, you here to see me?” Sam's grin was wide es he looked at her.

“Actually I'm here for James.” Darcy confessed rather bluntly and her friend gave her a surprised look.

On the couch Rhodey started moving as he turned around completely to look at her. “I'm flattered, Darcy.”

Darcy blinked at the older man as all eyes fixed on her again. It took her a moment to realize what his comment was about.

“Oh god, Rhodey. I'm so sorry! I actually meant Barnes.”

Clint immediately started laughing as Rhodey gave her a sweet smile and Darcy mentally choked herself.

“But you should definitely come to the next round of paintball, Colonel. I really need a trustworthy partner in crime.” she said this with a side glance at Sam who only shrugged his shoulders.

“I was only joking but I'm game anyways.”

She shot him a bright smile before her eyes went back to Bucky. “Could you help me out with these real quick?” She raised her hands to show the plastic bags and the man in question immediately stood up to take the bags out of her hands. Though she held onto one of them as if her pride depended on it. “I also got something for you.” she said as they made their way back to the kitchen counter. Behind them the other three men continued talking and she was grateful they didn't sent them any teasing comments.

“Oh really?” Bucky smiled up at her as they started unpacking the grocery bags.

“Mhm" Darcy hummed. “Thor is coming tomorrow and he loves food - as you may have noticed yourself. So I'm preparing everything. I haven't had some bonding time with him in a while. And I got a lot of these-" Darcy picked up a pack of PopTarts. “and I wasn't sure if you've ever tried these so I thought you might want to.”

Bucky eyed the small box in her hand before looking up at her - holding eye-contact- and nodded. “Thank you, Darcy.”

“Oh don't mention it.” Darcy put a strand of hair behind her ear and started opening one of the boxes. “This one is probably the most popular and you have to toast them before eating. That's the only right way to do it.”

As she prepared the little baked good Bucky watched her every move.

“Jane's gone for the next two weeks so I'll have to hang around Stark and Bruce’s labs. We'll see how this one goes. Usually I'm always with Jane during lunch.” She turned around, leaning against the counter as they waited. “I don't wanna be too forward but that's kinda who I am so would you like to be my lunch buddy for a while?”

Bucky blinked at her in surprise and Darcy mentally slapped herself. Maybe it was too much out of the blue? Considering he preferred being alone most of the time. Granted she had seen him hanging out with the other team members more often. Even without Steve but maybe this was a little too much for him? Her concerns vanished however as soon as Bucky nodded at her with a smile.

“I'd be happy to. Gives me an out from the other guys. And I like spending time with you.”

Darcy’s eyes widened and judging from his face he kind of regretted his little confession when she didn't answer right away.

“Right back at you, James. And thank you.”

The smile he gave her in response made Darcy mentally take off her clothes but she kept her composure. Tiny steps, Darcy.

The toaster made her jump slightly and she focused her attention on the warm poptart. She took it out and practically shoved it in Bucky’s face.

To her surprise however he didn't raise his hand to take it but instead moved his mouth closer and took a bite right out of her hand.

Darcy took in a sharp breath as she stared at him.

At her reaction the man looked up and slowly raised his hand to take the tart from her grasp.

His lips twitched slightly and formed into a smirk as she mentally dug her own grave.

:-:-:-:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading I hope this doesn't go down hill bc for me it feels like it but oh well
> 
> I'm finally through with 'exams' so I actually have more time and feel more creative these days so I'll try to improve the chapters prior and the ones that are coming :)
> 
> since I'm still very new to this I'm reading a lot about writing tips etc.
> 
> see you soon ♥


	6. Hair Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of everything in this one.
> 
> And a little bit of self-doubt in our two idiots as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So first of all:
> 
> I'M SO SORRY!
> 
> I know it's a week late but I made this one a little longer for you <3
> 
> I knew what I wanted to write but I didn't know how so now I'm late hehe 
> 
> Thank you for all the sweet comments they really keep me going love you guys
> 
> I hope you'll like this one!

:-:-:-:

The next morning Darcy walked into the private meeting room of the Avengers. Bruce had told her that most of the team would be inside for a small group gathering. All eyes were on her as she silently searched the room. When she figured neither Steve nor Bucky were inside she stepped into the middle.

“Okay, I know you all are doing important business in here-"

“Not really.” Clint.

“I just want to make sure y’all are preparing for Steve’s birthday. Just wanna remind you to not mention anything to him. Nat I know you won’t tell a single soul but please for the sake of Clint’s life...keep him from spilling the beans.”   
The redhead nodded and smiled in amusement as Clint raised his hands in disbelief.   
“I’m gonna leave you guys to all the avenging thing now but I need to know which beautiful soul to thank for that haircut on ex-Jesus-Boy’s head. It's been killing me for a while now.”

“With Jesus-Boy you probably mean Barnes, right? Cause that would've been me.” Clint again.

Darcy took in a sharp breath before walking the few steps into the room to give the man a celebratory high five. “My man.”

The archer gave a self-satisfied shrug into the round as she made her way back to the door.

“I'm not sayin’ I owe you but you did some fine work, my friend.”

:-:-:-:

Bucky really hadn't planned to get anywhere near the labs. All he wanted was to make sure he didn't have any problems with his arm.

So when he made his way to Tony’s lab he didn't think about Darcy being there. No.

He didn't think about how she had mentioned she'd stay at the other men's labs while Dr. Foster was gone.

Of course he knew that was a big fat lie but Bucky didn’t see the point in not going either.

As he walked past Dr. Banner’s lab he caught a small glimpse inside. The scientist seemed to be alone, the petite Brunette nowhere in sight.   
Bucky moved a little slower now but didn’t turn around to leave. Maybe she was in the other man’s lab?   
As he approached the lab door he felt his heart quicken slightly. Just the thought of her being near immediately brightened his mood and he was actually scared of the effect she had on him.

He knew he should keep his distance. That she was probably just nice to him because it was the way she was. Not because she actually liked him.

But when she smiled so warmly at him whenever they were in the same room it was hard to stay away.   
Steve had assured him that even though Darcy indeed was a nice person she’d never pretend liking someone.  _ (“At least not to that extent.”) _

If he was honest with himself, he just wanted to be selfish for once so as long as she didn’t push him he didn’t have to stay away. Right?

He still  didn't know what had possessed him when taking a bite right out of her hand as she had offered the tart. But the old Bucky inside of him was quite proud. And her reaction had been quite cute and not bad for his ego either.

The true reason he had come anywhere near the labs had actually been because of her offer the day before. Just the thought of eating lunch with her had kept him awake for hours. Which was a nice change for the nightmares that usually came to him at night. His mind had been too occupied with possible questions he could ask her. Or she could ask him.   
At four a.m. and with maybe half an hour of sleep he had jumped out of bed and gone for a run. The whole morning he had been working out, only taking a break to talk to Sam or Steve who came to check up on him.   
But when the clock turned eleven and he still hadn’t heard of her, he decided to take the matter in his own hand.

 

Or at least walk by so she’d approach him instead.

 

Bucky didn’t think too much about it.

 

He opened the door instead. Tony was currently looking over some files but locked eyes with him as soon as he walked in.   
“Hey Barnes.”   
Bucky only gave a small nod as he slowly made his way to the centre of the room, eyes scanning.

“If Wonder Woman was real she'd beat your ass!” a female voice chimed from the side. A voice Bucky immediately recognized as Darcy’s. His eyes shot to the corner of the room which was separated by a short wall.

A few seconds later the petite Brunette came into view with two cups of coffee in her hands. Her eyes focused on the liquids as she balanced them to the table near Tony.

Bucky moved slightly on the spot and blue eyes darted up to him as she put the cups down.   
“Lunch-Buddy!”

Her grin was wide as she walked up, only coming to a stop a few feet away from him.

“I’m so glad you’re here I was actually planning to look for you. Wasn’t sure when exactly you’d like to have lunch so this is perfect.”   
  
Bucky cleared his throat. “I don’t really mind when. What suits you best?”

“Well it depends, what brings you here?”   
Bucky raised his cybernetic arm a little and gave her a small smile.

“A small check-up.”   
Tony watched their little exchange with a small smile tugging on his lips. Darcy didn’t seem to notice but Bucky shot the other man a side glance.

As a response she leaned towards him and suddenly her hands were around his right arm, dragging him around the table. Bucky’s eyes widened slightly at her touch, still not used to anyone being so comfortable around him. And surprised by himself for not flinching away from her soft hands as opposed to his reaction with other people. But for some reason with her he didn’t mind at all. He tried to remain a neutral face though, since he was pretty sure that the other man in the lab was practically itching to make a comment if he slipped.   
“You can do this later.” Darcy grinned at Tony as she took the device he was currently working on out of his hands. The billionaire gave an annoyed huff in pretense but his eyes glinted mischievously.   
“Sure, anything for Jack Frost over here.”   
Tony slowly walked over to the other side of the room where he had done the last check-up as Darcy followed him, Bucky’s arm still in her grasp and the soldier one step behind.

Only when Tony asked him to sit down her hands slipped away and he tried not to look at her like a child crying for his dropped ice-cream.

As Tony let the scanners do their work and went over some files, Darcy watched his arm in fascination before she started distracting Bucky with questions.   
“So when I eat with Jane we usually switch between take-out food and the cantine but for lunch we use the cantine more often because- well we ain’t rich and the food is actually pretty good. I don’t know where you eat your lunch-” she paused giving him a small once-over and squinting her eyes at him. “if you even eat that sort of thing. Did you just agree to this to be polite? Do you even eat lunch?”   
Bucky chuckled slightly at the absurdness of her question and if it hadn’t been for the humorous glint in her eyes he would’ve believed it was a serious one.   
“No and yes.”   
“Okay good! Because I was really looking forward to eating with you. And I think there’s Mac’n’Cheese on the menu so we’re the winners today. But just to make sure, are you okay with eating in the cantine? We could definitely get take-out. Or we could snatch some Mac’n’Cheese and disappear into the Common Room? I don’t mind either one.”

If Bucky was honest with himself he'd prefer the Common Room by a long shot but with Darcy he might even survive the cantine. He shrugged his shoulders and got an annoyed huff from the mechanic currently working on his arm.

“Lady's choice.” he gave her a smile that could have competed with the old Bucky Barnes.

Darcy raised her eyebrows, licking her lips in a nervous manner before she went back to her usual smile.

“A gentleman. I'd say for the premiere we're snatching and hiding in the Common Room.”

Bucky nodded with a barely audible sigh of relief and thanked the universe and Darcy for choosing the option he had hoped for.

If she had noticed the stress he had felt about going to the cantine she didn't comment on it.

Instead she smiled as she asked him about his adjustments to the modern days while Tony continued his work on the arm.

“So you're telling me you've never tried the sweet-sour heaven that are Sour Patch Kids?”

The incredulous look she gave him made him bark a laugh that surprised even himself. And judging from Tony’s expression, the other man was just as surprised. He was quick to recover however as he focused back on Bucky’s metal arm.

“We’ll change that soon enough. How long Tin-Man?”

“Almost done, Lewis.” Tony took a few steps back from Bucky and asked him to move his arm to check for any malfunctions. When everything worked smoothly he gave him a firm nod as Tony grinned back at him.   
  


Their relationship was rather complicated.

When Bucky had first set foot on the Avengers Compound they hadn’t talked much. Bucky had barely seen anyone except for Steve. His friend had talked to Tony a couple of days after his arrival to make sure there wouldn’t be any misunderstandings between them. The billionaire had actually been quite understanding towards Bucky’s inner demons for he was struggling with a number of traumas of his own. So when Steve had informed the man of Bucky’s involvement in the death of his parents, Tony had first initiated contact with him.   
At first Bucky had figured the man was there to confront him and kick him out of the building. Or even worse.   
But he had just smiled bitterly and raised his arms to show the liquor in his hands.

The day had ended with Tony drunk and Bucky practically cradling the other man in his arms. They had silently sworn they’d never mention what had happened that day. Neither to themselves nor anyone else of the team.

That was probably one of the reasons why the billionaire held his tongue more often than he’d like. 

  
“If you guys are done eye-fucking each other, I’d suggest we go get lunch.” Darcy gave both of them a grin as Tony started coughing and Bucky turned slightly red at her ridiculous comment.

 

As Bucky followed Darcy’s small figure through the crowded cantine he could feel multiple eyes on him. The ex-assassin searched the room - a habit he still couldn’t get rid off, especially with a high number of people in one place.

Suddenly he felt a small warm hand grasp around his flesh arm and his eyes darted to the petite woman in front of him as she dragged him to the serving counter. When they came to a stop at the queue she turned around to look at him. “Don’t worry about them, big guy. We’ll be alone in less than five minutes. They’re only looking at you ‘cause they’re not used to seeing such handsome men around here. Steve barely makes it to the surface to bless them with his Dorito proportions.” 

When it was their turn to order food Darcy smiled brightly at the staff members as she ordered four servings with a humorous comment about super-soldiers.   
  


He followed her back out of the cantine with a tray in his hands and let out a sigh of relief when they reached the elevator.

Darcy eyed him from the side but didn't say anything. She only made a comment about the scent of the food.   
What a broken man he was. She must already regret making the offer in the first place.

However she didn't show any signs of annoyance or discomfort when they stepped into the Common Room.

She immediately headed to the kitchen counter and he looked at her in confusion as she sat down. He looked at the table close to the kitchen area and back at her before sitting down in front of her.

“The table is too big.” she started, pushing one of her servings to him. “I thought this would be a little bit more personal...if you don't mind?”

“I don't.” Bucky spoke softly keeping his eyes on her as her smile grew.

As he sat down in front of her he started feeling slightly nervous.  _ (“What am I supposed to say to her?” “Buck, it’s just lunch. Darcy can keep any conversation going so don’t worry about it.” “But what if she realizes I’m boring as hell? Stop rolling your eyes at me, you punk!”) _

“You know, I’m really glad you’re not avoiding me anymore.”   
Bucky looked at her in confusion as she picked on her food before sending him another grin.   
“I wasn’t avoiding you.”   
“Sure, buddy.”

The ex-assassin stayed silent for a couple of seconds, not really sure how to explain his lack of interaction with her the first few months after her arrival.

“I'm just joking, James. I know I can be a handful sometimes. Don't always have a filter between my brain and mouth. I think a lot of people can't handle it. But I'm actually quite fun if you get to know me. I talk a lot as well so if it gets too much please tell me. I'm just really excited to have a new lunch buddy, that's all. God, Mrs. Williams would come running all the way from home if she knew you were sitting here. She's my old neighbour from my high school days. She used to have a big crush on you back in the day that she never really lived down to this day.” Darcy shook her head with a giggle as she took another bite from her fork. “You broke a lot of hearts, Barnes. And judging by our little trip to the cantine I'm pretty sure you're still breaking a lot of hearts now.”

This time it was Bucky’s turn to shake his head. He looked up from his meal and locked eyes with the woman in front of him.

“I don't think that's the reason they're looking at me, Darcy.”

“Oh believe me soldier, they do. I have very reliable sources.”

“Which are?”

“A secret.”

The ex-assassin blinked at her before chuckling at her expression. Her eyes practically dared him to argue with her but he chose to change the topic instead.

“How did you get to work for Stark or rather Dr. Foster?” he was actually surprised how well the question rolled off his tongue. But he was surprised by a lot of things when he was around Darcy.

“Was in university, political-science. So...not really science like Jane or Bruce but I needed some extra points and Jane needed an intern. And even after graduating I kind of...didn't leave? And one thing let to another and, well it helps if your best friend's boyfriend know Tony Stark.”

Bucky nodded in agreement before shoving another bite of Mac’n’Cheese into his mouth. She had been right. They were pretty good. But maybe it was just the fact that he was with her that everything seemed to be right at this moment.

“Oh!” Darcy jumped slightly on her seat. “As you know Steve's birthday is coming up. I trust you not to tell him but there's gonna be a little party. If you've got any ideas for birthday presents, please tell me. I'm kind of desperate. I either get the best or the worst presents and Mr. Dorito definitely deserves the best.”

At her nickname Bucky raised a single eyebrow in question. “Mr. Dorito?”

“His shoulder to waist ratio is practically a snack. A triangular snack.”

He couldn't help but laugh softly at her description of Steve's body. Her eyebrows were knitted in concentration as she formed a triangle with her hands.

“If something comes to mind I'll tell you but I'm sure Steve would like anything you offer him.”

“Even a date?”

Bucky stiffened in his seat and stared at the Macaroni, suddenly sick of the food in front of him.

He had been so stupid.

“Nat and I have been desperate to set him up on a date but he shows literally no interest. We were so sure he'd slowly show a little more interest since you're with us now. Nat told me he was so obsessed with finding you she almost thought there was something going on between you two.”

Or not?

He couldn't help but smirk at the thought of Steve and him being a thing. That punk.

“As far as I know we've only been on the platonic side of a relationship.”

Darcy sighed softly. “Soulmates nontheless. Anyways if you think that would work out, I'd have a few women and men in mind who'd be more than interested.”

She wiggled her eyebrows at him and Bucky chuckled as he dug into his Macaroni again. The cheesy goodness suddenly looking delicious again.

:-:-:-:-:

The most stressful part of the day was coming to an end and Darcy couldn't have been happier.   
As much as she loved working with Bruce and Tony - or Jane -  it was still work and she was happy to disappear into her apartment at the end of the day like every other person.

She was currently arranging the boxes filled with files in the corner of the room. Which wasn’t the easiest task, if she may say so, since every one of the three scientists had their own way of organizing their stuff. Or rather their lack of organizing. But she had learned to adapt to their specific rules quite fast. And Darcy was pretty proud of that. Scientists weren’t the easiest to handle. Even Bruce had his little quirks, though he was much more manageable than Tony.   
The soft scientist - as she liked to call him - turned away from his work for the third time in the past hour and offered her to leave work a little earlier. But for the third time she insisted to end work with him.   
  
“Besides I’m waiting for Thor to pick me up. We have a date.”

“Does Dr. Foster know about that?”

“Of course, she’s the one who offered it. It’s always been a three-way relationship. I thought you knew this already, Brucie.”

Darcy slowly stood up from her kneeling position in front of the cabinet, shoving the last box into its place.

“Well someone’s gotta tell Barnes then, he’s gonna be quite disappointed.”

Darcy’s head snapped around at his comment but the older man didn’t even look at her, too engrossed in his research. Or at least he pretended to be - she couldn’t really tell.   
Only when she stayed silent for another couple of seconds he turned around to see her gaping at him like a fish.

“So what are your plans with Thor?”   
Darcy’s eyes formed into small slits. She knew there was no way of opening the topic again if Bruce had already closed it. She had gotten used to it and even though she was itching to talk about Barnes she decided to just play along. There had been enough times where she had annoyed him with conversations revolving around the handsome soldier.

“We’re having Hair Night.” she simply stated with a smile on her lips while making her way back to the table Bruce was currently sitting at.

She walked around him, taking the empty cups that had been filled with coffee a few hours ago into her hands.   
  
“Hair Night?”   
  
Darcy hummed in response as she filled the dishwasher and turned it on.   
“It’s practically a tradition. Whenever Jane is gone we have some time for sisterly bonding so we usually pick a movie and have a lot of snacks - if you’ve seen the Common Room you’ll know what I’m talking about. And we try some hairstyles we find on the internet. Thor is actually pretty good at braiding. He says it’s a culture thing, though I’m pretty convinced he’s had multiple hair nights way before he met me.”   
Bruce chuckled slightly and Darcy sent him another smile. She really enjoyed working with him. Applying for that internship with Jane had been the best decision to this day.   
After all how many people could claim they worked for the Avengers - let alone befriended them?

When she had first started working in the labs no one would’ve guessed Bruce would open up so much to her - of all people. But here they were working like a well oiled machine, joking here and there and more than often teasing the billionaire on the other side of the glass.

Said billionaire had already finished work a couple of hours ago. An important meeting with the CEO of Stark Industries a.k.a. Pepper Potts a.k.a. the woman of Darcy’s dreams.

When she had first met the older woman she had almost bowed down in respect. The red-head was a lot of things Darcy aspired to be even if she'd never do anything to get there.

She liked her comfort zone quite a lot, thank you very much.

These days Pepper - they had been on a first name basis right away - always made sure to greet Darcy whenever she was in the building.

  
“Greetings, friends!” Thor’s voice boomed through the lab and Darcy jumped slightly.

The two men exchanged a short conversation while Darcy grabbed her things to leave the lab with her friend.

After warning Bruce she'd make FRIDAY turn the fire alarm on if he wasn't out in 15 minutes they made their way to the apartment floor.

Thor was eager to tell her another tale about some galactic monster he had fought while he was away. It wasn't hard for her to pay attention as she probably was one of the few people who actually enjoyed his stories. And she could see how happy he was to tell it.

:-:-:-:-:

“I am quite amazed at the way they’re handling the weapon. Simple but quite effective. I might have to try it as well in our next battle.”

Darcy giggled at her friend’s commentary, trying to stay focused on braiding his hair as the man swung his hand around. They were currently watching Rapunzel - it had been long overdue, it was Hair Night after all - and Thor couldn’t help but analyze everyone’s fighting technique.

“That would be something. I’ll need a picture with you and the pan. I think my followers would be quite happy. Still gotta convince Steve to do a pin-up picture for me though. Everytime I mention it he turns red and doesn’t look me in the eyes for the rest of the day. If the bad guys knew how soft he turns when you compliment him. My god, he’d be useless.”

She giggled quietly. Teasing Steve was one of her favorite things since coming to the Compound. He’d actually adapted to it, at least now he rolled his eyes to hide his embarrassment. It was actually cute.

Sam was the complete opposite, he had come right back at her when she had first made a teasing comment about him and she actually liked flirting with him. It was all in good fun. But in the end of the day they were just friends and Darcy was glad to have him. He had grown on her, one of the few team members who had actually spent time with her outside of the Compound right away.

“Steve is a good man, humble indeed. He does seem quite taken aback when you are with us, Darcy.”   
“I take pride in that.”   
Thor barked a laugh and Darcy was glad she had already put his hair together or else she probably would’ve ripped strands of it out. After all the blond man always laughed with his entire body.

“Steve told me you’ve started befriending James Barnes. He seemed truly pleased about it. I think it’s very noble of you to make him feel welcomed here.”

Darcy sat down on the couch next to him and crossed her legs. She put the bowl of popcorn into her lab before looking at the thunder god who tried his best not too look suspicious.

“He’s starting to open up. I try not to be too forward with him. I think he’s still getting used to everyone here and I don’t really know if he likes me. I mean I can be annoying as hell - you could probably write a book on that. He’s definitely out of my league but he’s been nice to me. So if he doesn’t like me at all, he’s doing a pretty good job at hiding it.” She paused for a few seconds as she put a handful of popcorn in her mouth. “I like him though.”

Thor who had only been eyeing her from the side turned around to face her with a broad smile.   
“I am sure he likes you as well.”

She sighed softly before offering him some of her popcorn.

“We’ll see.”

:-:-:-:-:-:

Bucky dropped down to the armchair of the Common Room with a loud thud. He raised his arms over his head in order to stretch his slightly sore muscles before leaning back on the seat.   
Sam had practically thrown himself onto the couch as soon as they had arrived.

The other man was drenched in sweat and still panting from their run a few minutes ago.   
Clint who had been comfortably sitting on the couch a few seconds ago looked down at Sam - who had placed his feet on the other man’s lap - and back to Bucky.   
“What have you done to him?”   
Bucky chuckled with a shrug of his shoulders. “We went for a run.”   
The archer raised an eyebrow and looked back down to Sam who let out a few humorless laughs. Or at least he tried. “That guy” he pointed his arm in Bucky’s direction. “is a beast. I thought Steve was an asshole but Barnes takes the cake.”

“You asked me to go for a run with you.” The asshole deadpanned.

“Yeah!  _ With _ me. Not  _ ahead _ of me and making me look like a fool in front of all the interns, you jerk.”

The ex-assassin pat Sam’s shoulder, making the other man wince slightly, before standing up to go to the kitchen area of the Common Room.   
He filled two glasses with water and walked back to offer one to his friend before chugging down his own in one go.

Suddenly music blasted through the speakers and the three men looked around in confusion before their eyes focused on the brown haired woman currently walking in.   
Darcy danced towards the kitchen, seemingly unaware of the other people in the room as she sang along. “ _ I don’t know if you could take it, know you wanna see me nakey nakey naked. _ ”

She moved her arms along her body to the lyrics of the song before Sam coughed to announce their presence. Her head spun around in surprise and the song became quiet as she talked to the A.I.   
“Hey, guys. Sorry about that. Thought I’d be alone in here since it’s still so early. What have you guys been up to?” she moved towards the closet and kneeled down to open the lower cabinet doors.   
“Barnes and Wilson went for a run and I just enjoyed my free time until these jerks came along.”   
Clint was the only one still seated on the couch as he zipped through TV.   
Bucky was still standing and Sam seated himself on the other armchair.   
The petite Brunette stood up from her position in front of the closet, two bags of snacks in her hands and gave both runners a quick once-over.   
“To me it seems more like Sam went on a run and Bucky just relaxed on a bench.” Her eyes were teasing as she made her way up to them. Sam made another comment that Bucky didn’t quite catch, his eyes on the woman who came to a stop in front of him.   
“Open up, Barnes.”   
The man in question gave her a confused look before his eyes focused on the small red candy in her hand.   
“Sour patch kids. The ones I mentioned yesterday? Open up!”   
He blinked before slowly opening his mouth. Behind him Sam tried to come up with a conversation with Clint. Bucky was glad his friend distracted the archer enough to refrain from making any comments. He was sure he’d get a lot of teasing words from them afterwards but that he could handle.

Darcy put the little candy in his mouth and he was actually surprised how well he could hold eye-contact with her. Her warm eyes were on him as she tried to analyze his reaction. He tried his best to concentrate on the flavor but the way she looked basically freezed his brain.

“It’s good!” he practically choked out. The laugh that escaped her soft lips made his heart jump a little too fast and he tried his best to keep his composure. The thoughts that had formed inside his head ever since she’d danced into the room were less innocent than usual.

He partially blamed the way she had stepped into the room with the suggestive lyrics of the song still in his mind.   
He couldn’t remember when had been the last time he’d thought about a woman in that way.

The ex-assassin knew that the old Bucky would've pursuit the beautiful woman in front of him without a second thought.

She was everything he wasn't. Bright where he was dark. Soft where he was tough. And most of all she was so warm where he was nothing but cold. He didn't deserve to look at her that way. Imagining what it would feel like to touch her in the softest way when his hands only touched to kill. He didn't deserve even the fantasy he was building in his head every time she smiled at him.

But he was too selfish to stay away. And too broken to stop himself from thinking of what could be if he had met her a lifetime ago.   
  


“I can't believe noone properly welcomed you into this century. Not even Sam? I'm slightly disappointed.”

The petite Brunette shoved the package filled with candy into his arms and walked backwards, slowly making her way out.   
“I’ll see you for lunch, right? Where do you want to meet?”   
The two men behind him became silent at her question and Bucky gave her an awkward smile.

“I can, uh, pick you up from the labs?”

“That would be great!”   
And she was gone.

The room fell silent for a couple of seconds before Sam let out a low whistle and practically jumped on Bucky.

“Damn Barnes, go get a room next time.” Clint commented from his seat on the couch.

Bucky only rolled his eyes at them as he walked towards the door, a cold shower being the only thing in his mind.

 

:-:-:-:-:

 

Bruce had joined them for lunch today. And Bucky wasn't sure if it had been his punishment or a blessing. On one hand he was slightly disappointed for not being alone with Darcy but on the other he was glad to have someone with him. Still slightly concerned about his thoughts revolving around the woman who currently walked in front of him with an empty tray in her hand.

It had been hard to make eye-contact with Darcy during lunch. He was a little ashamed of himself for even thinking about her in that way, if he was honest with himself. They couldn't even be considered friends and his mind was already five steps ahead.

Bruce had eyed him a little longer than usual and Bucky wasn't quite sure what to make of it. Maybe the scientist had seen right through him?

The ex-assassin mentally shook his head as they entered the cantine again to return their dirty tableware. It had been easier on him than the day before. He felt like he managed most things a little better with Darcy by his side.

He almost bumped into her when she suddenly came to a stop in front of him.  As he tried to figure out the cause for her abrupt stop he noticed a blonde woman approaching the both of them with a smile on her face. Darcy sent her a small wave and took a few more steps towards her. The woman was wearing a pencil skirt with a blouse - probably working for Stark -  and was slightly taller than Darcy. Her face seemed familiar but he couldn't recall from where he had seen her before.

“Darcy, I barely see you anymore. Where have you been?” the woman spoke with a british accent that took him slightly by surprise.

“Oh you know how it is. Science-ing, making sure everyone stays alive. Making sure  _ I _ stay alive. The usual. Jane's gone so I kinda ‘transferred’ to Stark and Banner’s lab for the next two weeks. How are you handling things now? It's been more than two months since you've started, right?”

Bucky was silent as the two woman talked to each other, his eyes occasionally going through the rows of people sitting in the cantine.

“Oh, I almost forgot.” Darcy hand reached out to him and he took a step forward to stand next to her. “This is-"

“Bucky Barnes.” the blonde woman finished for her, eyes on him and a smile on her red lips. She stretched her arm towards him and Bucky reluctantly shook it. “Hailey Grant, it's nice to finally meet you. I work at the front desk in the entrance hall. I've only seen you running around the Compound but was never able to introduce myself.”

Bucky gave her firm nod before taking a step back, focusing his eyes back on Darcy who turned towards him with a smile. However he could still feel the blonde woman's eyes on him.

The two women said their goodbyes after a few minutes and Bucky gave an awkward smile before they turned to leave again.

Darcy whipped up and down as they waited for the elevator and he couldn't help but smile at her child-like behaviour. “Hailey’s been working here for a while now. We bonded over lunch a few weeks ago. I was even allowed to take her to the Common Room a few times. She was actually kind of sad she didn't get to see you. Told me you used to be her favorite Howly when she was a kid.”

Bucky’s brows furrowed in confusion. “What was her name again?”

“Hailey Grant, I really like her.”

Bucky’s eyes widened slightly as realization hit him but he immediately regained his composure. Hoping the woman next to him wouldn't notice the panic slowly rising in his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this one...I'm so bad at writing conversations between our two idiots but I hope this was okay.
> 
> This one has a lot of mistakes but I'm too lazy to correct them rn and actually on my way to meet a friendso bare with me pls
> 
> See you soon ♡


	7. Red Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a small "chapter" will continue soon!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY FIRST OF ALL I'M SO SORRY!!! this will (hopefully) never happen again!! But I just couldn't write for the past few weeks so this is a reeeaaallly short chapter. man you can't even call it a chapter but I just wanted to let you know that I'm still alive and this story wasn't abandoned but didn't want to come empty handed so here

Bucky was going crazy. And that was putting it lightly. Ever since he had been introduced to Hailey Grant he had been avoiding the main entrance hall like his life depended on it.

And it did. He had no idea how to react to the person behind the secret boxes. Why would a staff member he had never talked to even come up with such an idea? And how did she even have access to the Common Room.

The last question could be answered with a petite assistant. Darcy had mentioned she had taken the blonde woman to the Common Room once in a while. Did Darcy know then ?

“Aren't you being a little overdramatic? She actually seems really nice.”

Steve walked over to Bucky, placing two plates in front of them before sitting down next to him. They were having dinner in their shared apartment again. Something they had rarely done the past few days since Clint somehow always had take-out with him in the Common Room.

“Then you try and get her attention and gift boxes”

Steve huffed in annoyance before taking a bite. They’ve had this conversation for the past three days. Steve had even checked out the entrance hall just to get on his nerves.

“All I’m saying is that you should at least give her a chance.”

Bucky looked at his friend in disbelief. For the past three days he had been so careful not to bump into the woman again. Every time he had gone to the cantine with Darcy during lunch time he had searched the entire room to make sure he could get away before the blonde woman got anywhere near them. Luckily he hadn’t been forced to runaway.

Yet.

“I don’t want to, punk. I don’t even know her and she doesn’t even know me. That was the first time I even talked to her. If you can even call it talking. Why would she send these boxes to me - of all people?”

“Didn’t Darcy mention you were her favorite Howly?”  
Steve’s voice was teasing and Bucky rolled his eyes in response. Whenever someone mentioned his past and proclaimed him as a war hero he wished he could just vanish into the floor. Or that the old Bucky had never been known to anyone else.

There was just too much pressure to fit into a picture those people usually tried to push him into. He didn’t blame them though. Steve always told him that the old Bucky was still inside of him. And though he tried to see it as well, Bucky wasn’t really sure about it.

Pre-war Bucky probably wouldn’t have made such a fuss about a pretty dame showing interest in him.

Granted the old Bucky probably would’ve made a move on a beautiful brown-haired assistant instead. God, he was thinking about her again. Their lunch meetings had been the highlight of his day for the past few days. He hadn’t had anything to look forward to so eagerly in the first months of his stay in the Avengers Compound.  
Somehow Darcy always found a topic to talk about. He was actually quite in awe of that. She had even casually invited him to the next Thanksgiving dinner with her family.  
Bucky wasn’t quite sure if she had just offered it jokingly in the spur of the moment. Her eyes had looked too genuine for that. But he doubted he’d get to eat Thanksgiving dinner with anyone except Sam and Steve anytime soon.

“Besides she probably saw you in the entrance hall a couple of times.” Steve’s voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

  
“Well, do you make a move on anyone who idolizes Captain America?”

The blonde man only shrugged and gave him a teasing smile, to which Bucky responded with a light punch to his arm.  
“You’re so full of shit.”

 

:-:-:-:

 

Darcy sighed dreamily as she looked at the handsome man currently blessing her vision (once again). “Your long hair would’ve been perfect for Hair night.”

  
The man in question gave her a confused look as he took another bite from his burger. They were having lunch again. In the cantine. Bucky had agreed to it the day before and so far he was managing quite well. Even though Darcy noticed the nervous glances he threw into the room once in a while. She had chosen one of the tables that was further from the chaos of the cantine hall.

“Hair Night?” One eyebrow raised in question, hidden curiosity in his eyes.

She nodded in excitement as she took a sip from her drink. His eyes were on her and she couldn’t help but smile. They had made a lot of progress considering he hadn’t been able to look her in the eyes a few months ago. He was opening up to her more and more each day. Even cracking some jokes about Steve and Sam now and then. She had actually been surprised by it but in a good way. The fact that he got more comfortable around her was something she was quite proud of.

“Thor and I watch movies and braid each others hair while eating high amounts of food. We call it Hair Night. I bet you would’ve been great company,” she explained

Bucky chuckled lightly and she sent him a wide grin. “I actually am not that bad at braiding.”

Darcy’s eyes widened and she was pretty sure she looked like a fish the way she was staring at him. It took her a few seconds to regain her composure. A thought coming to her mind.

“Let me guess, there were quite a few ladies in your life,” she teased, wiggling her eyebrows as she took another bite from her own sandwich.

The soldier only huffed in amusement, dropping his gaze to the plate in front of him. He didn’t look up for a while, making her wonder whether or not he felt uncomfortable by her question.

“There used to be a little girl in my neighbourhood back in the day, was almost like a sister to me. I used to do it for her occasionally.”

Darcy blinked in surprise as Bucky raised his head and she saw a small smile tugging at his lips.

“Do you know what happened to her?” Darcy shoved the tablet a little further to lean onto the table as she watched him with interest. He was still looking down at his food, smile on his face growing bigger.

“Steve contacted her before I got back here. Said she's married and got two kids.”

“What about you?”

“What about me?” Bucky raised his head, a confused look gracing his handsome features.

“You know,” Darcy took another sip from her drink “don't you wanna see her?”

She watched him silently as the idea progressed through his mind. His eyebrows drawing to another a couple of times. Darcy found herself more curious about his answer the longer it took but she kept herself from pushing and instead enjoyed looking at his face. He really was a handsome jerk. God, how she hated it.

But appreciated it at the same time.

“I don't...I don't think I'm stable enough just yet.”, he raised his head again and the pain that reflected in his eyes almost made _her_ cry out in pain. It took everything in her not to jump over the table to hug him. The sad smile on his face not making it any easier. So she settled for something else.

His eyes were on her but he couldn't help but glance down as she slowly put a hand on his outstretched arm resting on the table. Darcy gave him a soft squeeze and internally sighed when he didn't flinch away, though she saw his eyes widening for a fraction.

“For what it's worth,” her blues eyes meeting his “I think you're doing great so far. Small steps, buddy. But I'm sure you'll be able to meet them soon enough. And I'm sure she'd be happy to see you.”

His eyes softened at her words and this time the smile he gave her wasn't filled with as much sorrow as before.

“Thank you, Darcy.”

She grinned at him as she gave him another squeeze before removing her hand from his arm.

“Only speaking the truth. You ready?”

Bucky looked down at their plates and nodded before they both stood up from their seats.

:-:-:-:

Wanda didn’t like getting into other people’s business. She simply wasn’t that type of person.  
It was practically a rule she had followed most of her life.

But there is an exception to every rule.

So when she placed her own suggestion in the team’s current bet. She might have felt a little bit of guilt.  
But that had vanished the moment morality in person, also known as Steve Rogers, placed his own bet into the round.  
To be fair, Darcy would have probably done the same thing if their roles were reversed.

Her friend had made comments about Vision’s “growing interest” in her on more than one occasion. Frequently shouting “Get that robo-dick” whenever they were in the same room. Only stopping after Wanda had confronted her with hands glowing red and an evil smile on her face.

Which had also resulted in Darcy avoiding her for a whole week before greeting her with a “Please don’t fry my brain I’m sorry” cake in her hands.

“What are you smiling about, Red Hands?” Darcy walked up to her quickly, a smile spreading across her face as she came to a stop.

“Just thinking about frying brains,” Wanda quipped at her, trying to hide her amusement as Darcy shuddered slightly at the thought before her lips formed into another smile.

They headed for the garage in comfortable silence and Wanda was glad she had asked her friend to join her for dinner this evening.

“So what’s the plan, sis?”

Wanda chuckled at her friend’s ever present curiosity. That was just the way she was. One could barely keep a secret from her, even though Darcy was great at keeping secrets from anyone else.

_(“Except when it comes to Barnes. They’re both clueless and obvious at the same time. It’s remarkable.” “I don’t think you can even call that secrets, Nat.” “Touché.”)_

It really was one of her best and sometimes slightly annoying features. Planning surprises for Darcy was one of the hardest things to do. Wanda had resorted to another way of keeping things from her.

Let’s just say: There was a reason Darcy was calling her Red Hands.

“The usual. Dinner at Luigi’s and some drinks at Frontline’s.” she answered as she sat down on the passenger’s seat next to Darcy. Her friend always insisted on driving. Claiming it had something to do with “Jane trauma” as she called it.

“Uuuuh, I like how you said _drinks_. At first I thought you were gonna send us to a café.” Darcy wiggled her eyebrows in a teasing manner, making Wanda roll her eyes in amusement.

“Just drive before I change my mind.”

“Yes, sir.”

 

:-:-:-:

 

“You know,” Darcy shifted slightly in her seat “isn’t it crazy how we wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for Thor deciding to crash against Jane’s car.”

“I thought Jane ran him over?” Wanda raised one eyebrow as she took another sip from her cocktail while Darcy responded by violently fiddling her hand in the air.

“Same difference. Point is: It’s weird how the universe works sometimes. I mean we’ve got two 100 year old beefcakes walking around and no one bats an eye. Don’t you think that’s weird?”

Wanda nodded in response as she quietly analyzed her friend’s state of mind. Darcy was a talker. She definitely was. But adding a certain amount of alcohol to her already talkative mouth would result in deep conversations about life by the end of the night. So she decided to use that to her advantage.

“Speaking of beefcakes,” she leaned onto the table, trying to get Darcy’s focus back on her before her friend decided to walk towards whatever spot she was currently staring at. “What’s up with you and Barnes?”

This seemed to catch Darcy’s attention judging from the way her head immediately spun back towards her. She squinted slightly in suspicion.

“What do you know?”

Wanda blinked. “What do you mean, what do I know? You’ve been talking about him almost everyday for the past few weeks.”

“Oh, yeah. I thought you might know more than me, considering you’re a mind reader and all that-- What?” Her friend only shook her head and signalled her to continue. “Anyways, fact is: He’s been acting a little weird lately.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE FORGIVE ME AAAAAAAAAAHHHH
> 
> I will have time this weekend so the next part of this chapter will come soon!!!


	8. G stands for Gorgeous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idk what to write here
> 
> re-read chapter 7 pls!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I lied...sue me
> 
> no but seriously I'm really sorry for disappearing like that...I just got a lt going on nowadays and sometimes it's hard to make time for writing or you just don't feel inspired enough or just like absolute shit haha
> 
> Tbh this has been in my drafts right after I posted the last chapter but I never got the time to post it pls don't hit me!  
> ...I didn't proof read it so it might be really bad...I just wanted to start again :)
> 
> PLEASE READ CHAPTER 7 BEFORE READING THIS!!! I changed some stuff :)  
> Have fun ♥

Darcy’s eyes landed on the drink in front of her, using her straw to stir around the ice.

“Weird how?” Wanda asked softly, her eyes filled with so much warmth that Darcy gave her a genuine smile to stop her from worrying.

Even though she didn't know her for too long Darcy often felt comforted by Wanda as if she was a sister. They had formed a very strong bond in a short amount of time. The close proximity they lived in at the Compound had probably helped a lot with that.

“I don’t know he seems unfocused whenever we eat together, like he doesn’t wanna be there with me.” she finally answered.

Wanda looked at her incredulously. “I seriously doubt that's the case here.”

Though her statement didn’t immediately erase her worry, Darcy was comforted by the fact that her friend had answered so quickly. She evaded Wanda’s eyes, as the other woman searched for any signs of emotions she could work with.

Wanda didn’t look into other people’s brains (unless they were enemies or on a mission) and Darcy was grateful her magical friend knew her boundaries. Besides Darcy was a talker anyway, so it didn’t take much time until she’d know whatever was on her mind.

“What makes you think that?” Wanda leaned even closer to her, as much as the table allowed her to.  She only shrugged her shoulders in response.

“You should stop worrying so much. You like spending time with him, right? And he hasn’t given any obvious signals that he doesn’t want to spend time with you. So just enjoy it. I haven't been able to interact much with him but from what you’ve been telling me the past few weeks and from what I've seen of him so far, I can tell why Steve fought so much for him.”

Darcy nodded in agreement as she slurped on her drink.

“So I seriously doubt your assumptions are correct. That’s just you interpreting things wrongly. It probably has nothing to do with you.”

Wanda leaned back in her seat, sipping on her drink as she watched her friend contemplate. After a few seconds Darcy finally looked at her again, an idea sparking in her mind resulting in a pouty expression directed to Wanda.

“Can't you just do your witchy stuff and find out what's up with him?” she spoke softly, Wanda barely made out the words. They stared at each other in silence before Wanda gave a defeated sigh.

“I can look into it for you. But no magic.”

The other woman's red lips formed into an almost devious smile.

“You're the best.” she raised her hand for the waiter. “Next round is on me.”

:-:-:-:

 

Darcy looked around as she continued stirring the red dough and let out a frustrated huff. The kitchen was a mess. Cleaning would be such a drag. Luckily, Bruce had given her some time off for the day. The sun had barely been out when she had headed to the labs, to find Bruce already hovering over some notes, eyebrows kneaded in frustration. He'd told her right then to just come back when he had made some kind of progress.

So of course Darcy had decided to use that time to bake something. After all Steve's birthday was coming closer and she had barely found the time to practice.

“Darcy, Captain Rogers is currently on his way to you. Should I tell him that the room is occupied right now,”  FRIDAY announced. Contemplating for a few seconds she put the bowl to her side, placing the little american flags into the next drawer. She’s spent a lot of time in the kitchen before so it wouldn’t be unusual for him to walk into her baking some goodies. Besides, she was curious about why he was heading her way.

Darcy asked FRIDAY to let him in and continued working on the dough. A few minutes later Steve walked, his eyes wandering around the room for a while as he came to a stop on the other side of the counter.

“Good morning, Darcy.” he greeted her with a genuine smile as he took a seat.

She grinned back at him.“Morning, Adonis. To what do I owe the pleasure?” she wiggled her eyebrows as she looked him up and down just in order to tease him. Steve only sighed and rolled his eyes in amusement, which she considered a win. Obviously it was just casual banter he had already gotten used to since she’d moved into the compound. She just loved getting a reaction out of him, he was too adorable to pass it.

“Actually,” he shifted slightly in his seat as Darcy eyed him curiously, “I wanted to check up on you. And I wanted to thank you.”

The bowl rested on the counter, hand stopping from stirring as Darcy looked at him in confusion, waiting for him to elaborate. Steve rubbed his neck, opening and closing his mouth a couple of times before finally speaking.

“It’s just...thank you for everything you’re doing for Buck,” he looked up at her, his expression serious but radiating warmth. “He’s been opening up a lot since you came here. Especially since you’ve been meeting for lunch the past days. He’s started interacting with the team more. I don’t think you’re aware of how much you have to do with it.”

Darcy only blinked, it took her a few seconds to comprehend what she’d just been told before she regained her usual composure.

“I think you’re giving me much more credit than I deserve, big guy,” she spoke softly, moving the bowl in her hand to the side in order to lean forward on the counter. “I just annoyed the hell out of him, I’m pretty sure he just feels obliged to hang out with me at this point.”

Steve shook his head with a chuckle. “Believe me, he’s everything _but_ annoyed by you. You’re good for him. You’re doing much more for him than I do.”

This time it was Darcy’s turn to shake her head, much more violently than the blond man had.

“You should see the way he talks about you,” she said this with a quick eyebrow raise, making him chuckle in response.”Believe me, Steve, he appreciates everything you do for him. And you do a lot. He knows that.”

“Thanks, Darcy.”

“Anytime, Hotstuff.”

:-:-:-:-:

 

It wasn’t until an hour after Steve had left that Darcy got new company. Taking form in none other than her favorite sad looking soldier a.k.a James Barnes. FRIDAY had informed her ahead of time so it wasn’t that she was surprised when he had entered, really. But more so the fact that he had deliberately searched for her. He walked in slowly, his eyes focusing immediately on her as she looked around from the fridge. A shy smile had formed on his lips and he scratched his neck in that boy-ish manner he so often displayed as he walked up to her.

“Sup, G-man?”, she greeted him with a grin, closing the fridge with her foot and immediately compiling a set of ingredients on the counter. The man in question only raised an eyebrow as a response.

“The ‘G’ stands for gorgeous,” she explained matter-of-factly, eyeing him inconspicuously. Bucky shifted his weight a couple of times, not sure how to respond.

So she decided to help him out.

“So what brings you here? Did you miss me? I think there's still some time left till lunch,” she searched through the drawers, taking out a couple of different sweets and placing them in front of her before she glanced at him. “Not that I'm complaining. Quite the opposite actually”

Bucky cleared his throat, clearly not sure how to react to anything she said. It was so so adorable and she suppressed a giggle by biting her lip instead.

“What are you up to?” he finally asked softly, making Darcy weak in the knees with his deep voice. Let's just say even after their lunch meetings she still hadn't gotten used to it.

He had quite an...effect on her, to put it simply.

“I'm working on Steve's cake,” she beamed at him. “you're not allowed to tell him. It's a surprise. Since his birthday is coming up.

“You know,” she crossed her arms in front of her chest, giving him a quick once-over. “you could actually be of help with that.”

Bucky blinked a couple of times before looking at her in curiosity. She picked up three plastic bags filled with different sweets and gave him a serious face.

“What would Captain Hunky prefer as toppings; Kitkat, marshmallows or M&Ms?”

This seemed to pique his interest for he walked around the counter to stand directly in front of her, a contemplating expression on his face.

To her surprise he sighed in slight frustration as he stared at the M&Ms bag like Satan himself had delivered it to him. In this moment she was convinced of seeing a glimpse of the old and uncensored raw version of Bucky Barnes.

“I'm gonna be honest with you, doll. These-" he pointed at the bag he had been glaring at for the past couple of seconds. “are definitely out of the question.”

Darcy blinked slightly in surprise, the nickname taking her off guard. Bucky seemed unaware of it -or at least he pretended to be since he continued explaining nonchalantly.

“Steve and I - and pretty much every other soldier who served during the war for that matter- practically lived on those. I don't think either of us can swallow even one more piece.”

Darcy only looked at him dumbfounded for a couple of seconds before lifting the bag in her left hand a little higher. “So, KitKat?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk when I'll update next but hopefully soon!!  
> Thank you so much for reading and leaving comments and kudos! I appreciate it ♥


End file.
